Unexpected Circumstances
by Zachosis
Summary: Princess Celestia has succeeded. She finished the war between her and the humans. But one human remains, and he is living with her as her servant. The time has made her forget about her hate towards humans, and this one is... different... to say the least. Written in "The Conversion Bureau" universe.
1. Prologue

_I'my sorry that I haven't been uploading the GOOD stories, but I have had ideas surging through my head, and writing the same story gets a bit boring after you have come up with a good idea. Anyways, enjoy._

ooooooooooo

**Prologue**

Looking out the window at Canterlot truly was a good way to calm oneself. It was such a beautiful city. Candles in windows, lights all around the streets, and ponies laughing and enjoying themselves in the streets below. Princess Celestia was glad to be the head of such a city, and the leader of a great nation at that.

Equestria was finally at peace after a long war that had ended only a year ago. This enemy was ruthless, thuggish, and dirty. They were living crude, miserable lives. They were constantly at war with each other, and they murdered each other constantly. Celestia just wanted to help them, to give them a place to be where they could be happy. To this day, she regrets what she did upon contact with them.

She offered an ultimatum. "You may live in our land, only of you agree to shed your form and become a pony. If you choose not to, we understand, but it would be much better than the lives you are living now."

She had no idea that they would declare war. She had no idea that they would refuse to be turned into ponies. She regrets the entire fiasco. The entire thing gave her a sense of contempt towards the species. Now, she had nothing left to show that contempt to. She had erased the species.

"Celestia, I'm here. What did you want?"

All except for one.


	2. Chapter 1

_Notice the "Romance" genre. You know what that means. I have warned you._

ooooooooo

**Chapter One**

Princess Celestia woke up during the last few minutes of the night so she could do her job and raise the sun. The brilliant colors of the sunlight on the clouds in the first few minutes of morning always put her in a good mood. Many just thought that the sunrise was the sunrise, and Celestia was controlling it. But to her it was art. It was a masterpiece. The dark sky of stars turning into a vast blue array of happiness. As she rose the sun, she felt a presence next to her.

"Awake already, Dalevas?"

"You know I'm an early riser, Princess."

"Could you please fetch me some tea with extra sugar in it?"

"Yes, Princess."

Dalevas went back inside to prepare the tea while Celestia finished the raising of the sun. She walked slowly back inside and Dalevas turned around with her tea on a small plate.

"Thank you, Dal."

Dal. Dalevas also only let close friends and family call him by his nickname. Now they were gone, by Celestia's doing. She was now the closest one to him, even if he was just her servant. He had no real friends or family anymore. They were all taken from him. She had been told that he never really even knew his parents, and that he was raised in an orphanage.

Celestia sat down by the small table in her room. She began to sip at her tea while Dalevas cleaned up what he used to make the tea.

"Dalevas, come sit by me."

She never told him to sit with her. Usually he just stood by the wall.

"Umm, okay, Princess."

He was hesitant to do so, but he eventually sat down on the chair opposite of Celestia. She took another sip at her tea and looked at him.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?"

"No, nothing at all. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is that?"

"Did you ever want a career? To have a job?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ever since I was ten I wanted to be a doctor."

"What kind of doctor?"

"Medical."

"Ah. That was a good paying job in the human world, was it not?"

"That's what I've heard."

She saw him look down. She looked down herself and thought for a second.

"Dalevas, I've never told you that I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, Princess. I have learned to forgive and forget."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

She finished her tea and Dalevas took the cup and plate away. She smiled at his obedience and stood up. He never really wanted to do this. He was forced to, under threat of execution. He had been the last human alive, and Celestia wanted to keep him. He was forced to be her servant, as said before, or else he would be executed. Now, he had almost forgotten all about his past and only knew what it was like to serve her.

He had practically turned into a zombie.

"Dalevas. I would like you to do something for me."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I would like you to be more positive. You should be brighter and happier. I haven't been cruel to you, have I?"

"No, ma'am."

"Well then, pick yourself up. You seem grey constantly. Lighten up. The Gala is today, and I want you to come along with me. Socialize, make friends."

"Well, that might be difficult, seeing as I'm human."

"I'm sure you will do just fine. I don't treat you like dirt, so don't act like it." Celestia said, giving Dalevas a warm smile.

"Yes, Princess."

"Good. Now, come along with me. We must get nicer clothes made for you."

She extended a wing and led Dalevas to the tailor of the palace.

oooooooooo

A white dress shirt, black pants, and a red tie were made for Dalevas. He seemed to like them, as he didn't receive too many free gifts from anypony. He was also made new shoes, as the ones that he were wearing now had been through Hell and back. Celestia never thought she would respect this human, as they were the only thing that she could say that she despised. But over the course of a year, she has grown attached to Dalevas. Not as family, but as a friend. Maybe something more...

Dalevas showed Celestia the clothes after he put them all on and gave an unsure twirl.

"They look good on you, Dalevas. You look very handsome."

She couldn't believe that she just said that. It just came to her mind in a split second and she just said it. Dalevas blushed lightly at her comment.

"If you want, you can change back into your old clothes until the party."

Dalevas went back into the changing room and changed back into his khaki pants and black t-shirt. Celestia had never even commented nicely on a human, but now she was telling one how handsome he looked in nice clothes.

"Alright. We're all set here. Thank you, Stitch." Celestia said to the tailor pony.

"You're very welcome, Princess."

"Come now, Dalevas. We need to prepare."

She wrapped a wing around him and they went back to her room. Dalevas always liked the architecture of this palace. It was very beautiful and complex. The stained glass murals were one of his favorite parts. He liked when the sunlight shone through them and projected their images in shimmering colors on the walls and floor.

His bed was in a small room that was connected to Celestia's. It was better than what he was sleeping on when he was alone. At first, he wasn't even given a blanket. They just threw him in the small room and told him to sleep. He didn't even have a room when he was in the human world. He slept on leaves.

When they got to the door, Celestia used her magic to open it, catching Dalevas off guard. Usually he was the one to open the door for her. After noticing that he was hesitating, Celestia gave him a nudge on the back.

"Go on."

Dalevas walked in and stood by the wall, waiting for his next order. Celestia stood by her mirror and used her magic to remove her necklace.

"Dalevas? Could you retrieve my chest with all of my other necklaces?"

"Yes, Princess."

Dalevas went into the walk in closet and came out with the box. He set it on the dresser, right next to Celestia.

"Could you put on the silver one with the sapphire?"

Dalevas took out the correct necklace and wrapped it around her neck. He fastened the back of it and stepped back. Celestia looked at herself wearing it and shook her head.

"How about the golden one with the rubies and diamonds?"

Once again, Dalevas did as he was told and put on the necklace. Celestia smiled at her reflection and nodded.

"This one will do. What do you think, Dalevas?"

He had to admit, she looked beautiful wearing that necklace. With her ethereal mane, and her gorgeous eyes...

"I think it looks wonderful, Princess."

"Great! I will set this right on the dresser for later. We can find you a watch if you want."

"No thanks, Princess. I'm okay just wearing the things that we just got."

"Alright, suit yourself."

oooooooooo

"Hurry, Dalevas, I must show up in ten minutes and I want you by my side."

"Yes, Princess. Sorry!"

Dalevas clumsily stumbled out of his room and closed the door. Celestia extended a wing and wrapped it around his shoulder. They walked together down the magnificent hallways towards the ballroom. Paintings of Equestria's best leaders lined the walls. It seemed to Dalevas that they were looking down at him with hatred. He refused to be intimidated by them. In a few more minutes, the large, magnificent doors stood in front of them.

"Alright, Dalevas. Good posture."

Two guards pushed the doors open and Celestia and Dalevas walked in. Celestia wore a smile, while Dalevas sported a straight, emotionless face. There had been more guards than usual, because the threat of an assassination attempt was greatly increased ever since the war started. It seemed as though every pony in the room was looking at Dalevas, and he grew very uncomfortable. He saw them start whispering to one another, giving him looks of pity, contempt, and confusion.

Several times, he heard the small talk. They constantly referred to him as "it" or "thing". These things didn't bother him. What bothered him was that he was the only human in there. Celestia just smiled and waved with her other wing, showing respect and love to all of her subjects. Dalevas just walked awkwardly, hoping to get out as soon as possible. Celestia finally got up to the top of the staircase where she would start to greet other ponies. She removed her wing from around Dalevas and whispered in his ear.

"Go make some friends, but be careful. There are some ponies that might try to hurt you. If that happens, call the guards over. I've told them to listen to you."

Dalevas looked at the sea of ponies that had shown up to the event. He wondered where there might be some possible friends, but they all looked the same to him. Uptight, wealthy, and they most likely didn't want to be caught socializing with a human. He decided to just walk into the crowd and see if anypony would approach him first. Being around all of these upper class ponies disgusted him. He never really liked the wealthy. They were the reason that his orphanage was torn down. Anypony that he got close to inched away, hoping not to catch whatever "diseases" that he might have.

Suddenly, some random pony held out his glass to him.

"Human, refill my beverage."

Dalevas was told that he only had to serve Princess Celestia, so he wasn't about to be bossed around by a random party-goer.

"No."

The pony seemed taken aback. He regained his composure and held out the glass again, flipping his blonde hair in the process.

"I said refill my drink!"

"How about you go get it yourself, dick."

"I will not be disrespected by my own aunt's slave! Refill my glass, or I will have you arrested!"

His aunt's slave? By now, every pony in the vicinity had turned around and was watching the conversation play out. Dalevas saw this and looked at the stallion with an annoyed smile. He took the glass from the air and walked over to the table with the champagne. He opened the bottle and filled it to the brim and let the bubbles die down. He walked through the crowd and back to the stallion, who was talking to other ponies. The stallion saw him approaching and puffed out his chest. Dalevas held out the glass and felt the stallion's magic envelop it. But instead of bringing it towards him, the glass tipped towards Dalevas and he felt the liquid spill out all over his shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

The sarcasm in his voice was all too expressed. He began laughing and was joined by the ponies around him. Dalevas took a deep breath and straightened his tie. He laughed for a short second, and looked to the floor, annoyed. He clenched his fists until he heard them cracking and his knuckles turned white. The stallion turned back around, but turned his head to laugh some more and speak to Dalevas.

"Go away from us, human. We are having a civilized conversation, something that a human wouldn't understand."

That did it.

Dalevas tapped the stallion's shoulder. Once the stallion turned around, Dalevas' fist connected sharply with the stallion's cheek. The pony fell on his side and whimpered. Dalevas looked at his fist and took another deep breath. The pony put a hoof up to his cheek and looked at the human. His face turned into a look of anger. Extreme anger. Dalevas looked right back at him with a blank look.

Without saying another word, Dalevas walked away. He walked into the now silent crowd, wearing a fake smile. Every pony he walked by backed up in fear. He decided that it was best to just go back to Celestia and wait until the party was over, or better yet, just go back to his room. He walked up the stairs, past all of the ponies who were waiting in line to be greeted by the Princess. Celestia saw him approaching and finished greeting the pony in line.

"Dalevas? What is it? It's only been twenty minutes. What happened to your shirt?"

"Nothing, somepony accidentally spilled his drink on me. Is it okay if I just go back to my room?"

"That would be fine, I guess. But I am disappointed that you don't want to stay."

"I'm sorry, Princess. I just need some alone time."

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow morning, then."

"Good night, Princess."

Dalevas went back to the door and began walking quickly to his room. He couldn't stand being around all of those disrespectful ponies. As he began going through the empty throne room, he heard a noise behind him. He walked faster, not looking behind him. He was almost through the throne room, about to open the door to Celestia's room, and the hoofsteps behind him got faster. They got so close that he turned around, removing something from his pocket. A shank. The figure that was following him lunged, and his first instinct was to stab, so he did. His shank buried itself in the figure's neck, and he noticed a mask on the pony. Still, this pony wasn't giving up. His horn glowed and a blade came from his bag. Dalevas felt a surge of pain in his upper arm, as the knife sunk deep into his muscle. Dalevas removed his weapon and stabbed the pony multiple times in the neck, hearing loud, painful gurgles from the suffocation of the would-be assassin.

The assassin fell to the floor, and Dalevas clutched his plastic shank in his hand, and it was dark with blood. Blood had spurted out all over his shirt, covering his arms and splattering his face. He looked down at the pony in shock. The pain in his arm had disappeared and was masked by his shock. A pool of blood was growing from the pony's neck, and he had just finished his death twitch. Dalevas had never killed a pony before. What did this mean? was he going to be executed? Was he going to be banished out into the Everfree Forest?

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream filled Dalevas' ears. He looked over at the door to the throne room, and a maid was standing there, eyes wide. He looked at her, breathing heavily, and she looked from him to the body. Before he could say a word, she bolted away. That was it. He was dead. There was no way he would be allowed to live. He dropped the makeshift knife that he had in his hand and it landed in the pool of blood that was forming at his shoes.

Before long, Celestia, accompanied by guards, came into the doorway. She looked at the body of the assassin that Dalevas had slain. He looked at her with the best pleading face that he had. She stood there as guards seized Dalevas, dragging him away like a prisoner of war.


	3. Chapter 2

_A guest asked if this was "an alternate ending to the original". I have no idea what you mean by that, so please explain. Anyways, here's what happened._

_*finishes typing chapter and clicks save*_

_-400 Bad Request-_

_"Aw, you fuckin-"_

_*hits back button*_

_-Fanfiction login required.-_

_"FFFFUUUUUUUUU-"_

oooooooooooo

**Chapter Two**

Dalevas sat in a chair in a room that he had never seen before. The pressure in his mind was making his head hurt. He had been wondering what might happen to him. Was he waiting in this room until they were ready with the guillotine? Were they going to gas him in this room? Every question that ran through his head fell along the lines of what execution method they might use. His thoughts were interrupted when a pony, clad in armor, except for his exposed head, walked through the door.

He threw a plastic bag onto the table. In it was the makeshift knife that Dalevas had used.

"We know that it was self defense, so you don't need to worry about punishment. We just want to ask a few questions."

Dalevas looked up at the armored pony.

"What questions are there to ask? I was walking to my room, and an assassin tried to kill me. So I did what I had to do to prevent myself from dying."

"That isn't the type of question that I wanted to ask."

"What then?"

"Why were you carrying a homemade knife?"

"Simple. So I could protect myself if a situation like earlier happened. You guys would never let me have a weapon, so I made one."

The stallion sat down in the chair opposite from Dalevas.

"So you sharpened a toothbrush?"

"Yep."

"You didn't have any thoughts against the Princess, did you?"

"What kind of question is that? I would never."

"You never thought about harming her once?"

"Well, I highly doubt I could kill a powerful being like her. Besides, she hasn't mistreated me in any way."

"That's all I needed to know."

With that the stallion collected the weapon and walked out, closing the door behind him. A minute later, Celestia walked through the door, beckoning the human to come with her. Dalevas stood up, trying to move his arm as little as possible. The bandages that were on his arm didn't prevent the movement at all. He went through the door and Celestia wrapped her wing around his shoulder once more. A few guards were standing around, making Dalevas feel more uncomfortable. Celestia rubbed his shoulder, making him ease up a little, and she led the two of them to her room. After closing the door, she looked at Dalevas.

"I'm sorry that happened. I understand why you were feeling uncomfortable, and I apologize. But you shouldn't have gone off alone like that. I should have made you stay at the party. From now on, I don't want you to leave my side."

"Yes, Princess."

"Good. I don't want you getting hurt, Dalevas. Unlike the others, I care about your well being."

"Thank you, Princess."

Princess Celestia stopped for a second, just looking at Dalevas. She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when you used to just call me Celestia?"

"Yes. I was disrespectful before."

"No, I think it would be okay if you didn't refer to me as 'Princess' all the time. Just 'Celestia' will do."

"Okay, Celestia."

"That's a good human. Now, go get some sleep."

Dalevas turned to go to his room, but not before letting a smile creep across his lips. Celestia couldn't believe it. He smiled. Not a sarcastic, annoyed smile like he usually did, but a genuine, happy smile. She had to smile, too. She was happy that Dalevas had actually shown an emotion other than anger or fright. She wondered what she could do to make Dalevas feel better about being her servant. She wanted to show her appreciation to how obedient, trustworthy, and helpful he was. Not only that, but she felt other things about him... Confusing things.

She shrugged it off and went to her bathroom to prepare for bed. She took off her slippers and other jewelry and climbed into her giant bed. She pulled the silk sheets over her body and lay her head down on the soft pillow. She fell asleep looking at the moon outside her window.

Once she was out, her mind began to contemplate and create a dream. A very detailed dream. Without knowing it, she began moaning loudly and writhing all around her bed, flipping over on her back and trying to get the proper hoofing on her sheets to stop herself from moving. She was sweating uncontrollably, panting hard. She seized up, and called out a single word.

"Dalevas!"

She sat up quickly, looking straight at the painting on the wall parallel to her. The door in the corner of the room burst open, and the silhouette of a human stood there, only his legs visible in the moonlight.

"What? What is it?" He asked, sounding groggy.

Celestia's blush was concealed by the darkness.

"Nothing. I...nothing."

Dalevas went back into his room and the door closed behind him. Celestia lay back down, thinking about the dream she just had.

_'It's alright. Most of the time ponies can't control their dreams. It was just my mind playing games with me.'_

She looked back out at the moon and fell asleep once more.

ooooooooooo

Dalevas awoke to Celestia's sun shining brightly into his eyes. He stretched his arms out and arched his back, hearing a loud cracking noise. He stood up, putting on his pants, shirt, and socks, looking at himself through the mirror next to his bed. The dark stone walls made him feel like he was in a dungeon, but he had gotten used to it by now.

He yawned and cracke. His knuckles and neck, looking at his face closely in the mirror. He noticed a smudge from the assassin's blood that was still on his face near the top of his forehead. He simply licked two of his fingers and rubbed it off. He had never killed a pony before, so why didn't he feel like it? Maybe they were all right. Maybe humans were just brutes, killing other things for their own interest. No, not Dalevas. He was different. He knew he was better than that.

He pulled a few hairs off of his shirt and put on his old tennis shoes. He was going to have to ask for some new ones. There was a large hole in the side of one of them which he could tear completely open if his foot put any pressure on that side. Other than his shoes he was pretty clean. They let him take baths and his clothes were washed and replaced every now and then. When they took his clothes away, they left him with a new set. That much he could be thankful for.

At first, he imagined them beating him every other day and feeding him barely enough to survive. But he got the opposite. He has been fed normally, so he didn't look like a walking skeleton. He had actually built up a lot of muscle from doing exexcises alone in his room. To put it bluntly, it was better than living alone in the woods like on Earth.

He opened his door and noticed that Celestia had gotten her own tea. She must have woken up earlier than usual. He was puzzled at first, because he thought she would wait for him to get up so he could make it. He saw her standing out on her balcony, enjoying the view.

"You slept longer than usual, Dalevas."

"I'm sorry, Prin-...Celestia."

"It's okay, Dalevas. It was a stressful night."

"I didn't mean to kill him, but he was trying to kill me. I-"

A hoof was placed to his lips.

"Shh. I understand. I just wish you didn't make such a mess."

Dalevas' eye twitched.

"I'm kidding. You did what you needed, and I'm glad that you were carrying that knife. If you were taken from me, then I wouldn't be able to replace you. You're a good servant."

"Thank you, Princess."

"Celestia."

"Right, Celestia."

Celestia smiled and looked back out upon the city, whose occupants were just now waking up. Dalevas took this moment to take in the beauty of the city, something that he had never really admired before. He had only left the palace a couple of times before. Sometimes he wanted to go out into an open field and just roll around in the grass.

Princess Celestia looked at him, noticing him leaning on the railing, propping his head up with one arm. She smiled again.

"Dalevas. I wanted to bring you out to one of Canterlot's finest restaurants today."

"Huh?"

"Think of it as a thank you for being so loyal."

"Uh...okay. Thank you."

Celestia snickered.

"I can't believe I thought the way I did about humans. You are one of the nicest things I have ever come across."

Dalevas chuckled this time.

"I was raised by good people."

Celestia looked at the wound on Dalevas' shoulder. Her horn glowed and the same glow engulfed Dalevas' upper arm.

"The doctors didn't do too well on this wound, did they?"

"Naw. They don't care about me. As long as you see that they are doing something to help it, they don't care."

"I might have a talk with them later."

The dull pain in his arm vanished. He removed the bandage to reveal a healthy arm.

"Thank you." He said, flexing his bicep.

"You are quite welcome."

Dalevas held the scrunched up and bloodied bandage in his hand, making sure to wrap the parts without blood around the parts with blood, as to not get it on his hands.

"Come, Dalevas. I want you to meet somepony."

ooooooooooo

This area was new to Dalevas. In the few times that he had been out of the castle, he had never been here. The entire walk there, ponies gave him a bad look, adults pulled their children closer, the usual. They came upon a large house, much larger than most of the other homes. There was a large window on the upper floor, and inside Dalevas could see thousands of books, all packed into large bookshelves.

Princess Celestia used her magic to use the knocker on the door. In a few seconds, the ornate door opened to reveal a blue unicorn. He had a crescent moon cutie mark and he looked shocked to see Dalevas.

"Hello, Mr. Sparkle. Is Twilight home?"

His eyes pulled away from Dalevas and he looked at Princess Celestia.

"Yes, she is, Princess. Please, do come in. Velvet was just starting to make pancakes. And yes, your human friend is welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Sparkle." Dalevas said.

"Hey, in our home we are tolerant of all species."

"That's a rarity." Dalevas said.

"It is, isn't it?" Night said as he moved aside to let Celestia and Dalevas in.

"Do you want me to take my shoes off?"

"What? Why?" Night asked.

"Ahh. It's what I did when I was a kid. Kind of a habit to walk around carpeted floors without shoes. Plus, I don't want to cake dirt into said carpet."

"Well, I guess that would be okay."

Dalevas slipped his shoes off and set them next to the door. He walked up to be next to Princess Celestia as she approached the table. Night's wife, Velvet was mixing the pancake batter by the counter in the kitchen.

"Do we have guests, dear?" She said, not looking up from the bowl.

"Yes, honey. We most certainly do."

"I was going to make extras anyways, oh! Good morning, Princess. And who is your friend?" She said, looking up.

"This is Dalevas. Dalevas, this is is Velvet Sparkle." Princess Celestia said.

"I thought there were no humans left. But hey! I'm willing to make a human friend." She said.

"Hello, ma'am. I like your home. The decor reminds me of when I was a kid."

"Well, thank you, Dalevas. Night designed it."

"Me gusta tu casa, Señor Sparkle."

"What?"

"It was Spanish... never mind."

"You know other languages?"

"I didn't even know that, Dalevas." Celestia said.

Dalevas shrugged.

"Oh, yes. Twilight said that she was dying to meet a human. I'll go get her." Night said, going up the stairs.

Before long, a loud squeal was heard from upstairs. A purple unicorn ran down the steps and stopped right next to Dalevas. She was bouncing up and down in excitement. Night came down right after her.

"Oh my gosh! I have so many questions to ask!"

"Why don't you go upstairs with Twilight so she can ask you questions?" Celestia asked, smiling from the other side of the table.

"Whelp, I'm off to go be scientifically experimented on, which I had predicted would happen since the second I came into this world." Dalevas said, slapping his thighs and standing up.

Celestia chuckled and watched as Twilight dragged Dalevas upstairs.

"He's a nice boy." Velvet said.

"He is." Night said.

"I know. There's something different about him. Something that I can't quite name. He is a lot different than any other human I have come across."

"Why do you have him with you? Is he a seevant? A friend?...A lover?"

"He's my servant, but I treat him better than that. I don't know why, but he feels closer to me than just a friend."

"He's like family?"

"No, something different than that."

"How did he become your servant anyways?"

"Well, we had found out that the last human was holed up somewhere in a forest near a small outskirting town in Canada. He ran for quite a while before finally being trapped against a cliff. What he said to me made me rethink the decision to ponify him."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Congrats on the genocide'."

Night and Velvet's eyes went large.

"I took him in to be my servant to show that justice had been served and that we had put humanity to its knees. But now I think of him as something other than a trophy, but still golden like it."

oooooooooo

"OW! Jesus, you could at least warn me." Dalevas whined.

"Sorry. I'm too eager to learn about you to think about that. I forgot all about being courteous."

Dalevas' leg bounced up and down and he looked everywhere in the room but the needle, which was extracting his precious life fluid. When she was done, Twilight removed the needle and closed the test tube. She offered a bandage, but Dalevas just shook his head no. He licked up the blood that came out and it stopped bleeding in a few seconds. Twilight seemed grossed out, and when Dalevas saw this, he just shrugged.

"Hey, I haven't been able to eat meat in a year, a guy gets desperate." He said,

"So you licked up your own blood?"

"It's better than murdering a deer, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Twilight said, putting the blood sample on a test tube rack.

"Alright, what's next?" Dalevas asked.

"Well, nothing. We already got through everything I wanted to know."

"Alrighty." Dalevas was about to get up to go downstairs, but two hooves stopped him and pushed him back down onto his seat.

"Wait, how did you become Princess Celestia's servant?"

She noticed that his eyes gain a crazed look, like he was suddenly in shock. He looked at the floor, focusing on a single spot.

"Well, I wanted to be a medical doctor, so my foster parents payed for me to got to a medical class on weekends. One day, we were just getting done with a test, and then we heard screams from the hallway. The professor opened the door, just to get a bottle of potion to the chest. Everyone panicked. Equestrian troops stormed the classroom, randomly throwing bottles into the crowd of high school kids."

Twilight had assumed a position of intent listening.

"I was barely able to slip out of the room through a window, and joined a few other kids into the woods. We were out there for a few hours, and we thought we were safe. But we were hunted down, and all of the other kids were caught, but I hid in a drainage ditch under some weeds. I didn't come out until the next morning, when I couldn't hear gunshots or the furious flapping of pegasi wings.

"I ran deeper into the woods, and eventually found a small village which had been completely stripped of humans. I stayed there for five years, hunting, hiding, and praying. One day, I was fishing by the riverbed, and suddenly, I heard the thudding and flapping of wings. I looked up to see at least half a dozen pegasi coming right for me. I ran into the woods, thinking that I could get away, but one of them tackled me to the ground, and I was expecting to be ponified then and there, but he just held me when Princess Celestia flew up to us."

Twilight couldn't have been listening any harder.

"She simply came up to me and told me 'Hello, human. I am not here to just ponify you, but also to bring you some bad news. You are the last one.' I looked at her with the biggest look of confusion in the world. She lifted a vile of potion over my head, about to pour it on me, and then I stopped her, saying 'Congrats on the genocide'. The next thing I knew, I was being teleported here with nothing but the clothes on my back."

"Oh, Dalevas. I'm so sorry that all of that happened to you. I had no idea that the war was like that."

"Don't be mad at Princess Celestia. She did what she thought was best for Equestria."

"I'm not mad about that. She always makes the right decisions."

"Nobody is right all the time." Dalevas said, snapping out of his trance.

"Pancakes!" Velvet called from downstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Alright, Dalevas. The restaurant has our table waiting for us. Stitch has a suit waiting for you. Why don't you go pick it up?" Celestia said, making sure her mane looked okay in the mirror.

Dalevas walked out the door.

"Alright, Celestia. Remember, this is just to get him to feel more comfortable here. Nothing else."

She fixed a spot on her fur that was sticking out a bit. She took a few deep breaths.

"Alright. Be positive. He is no different than the rest of them. He just looks different. It's okay if they stare."

Dalevas came into the room, holding the black suit on his arm. He went into his room to change.

"You're just doing something nice, Celestia." She said to herself.

Dalevas came out of his room, wearing his new suit. The red bowtie was the cherry on top of the sundae. Princess Celestia found herself looking up and down Dalevas' body, taking in how he looked.

"Are you ready, Dalevas?"

"When you are."

oooooooooo

Coming up to the fancy building was one thing to Dalevas, but being inside it was making him suffocate. The smell of perfume and cologne was stinging his nostrils. He stuck to breathing through his mouth and came up to the usher.

"Good day, sir. Celestia, table for two."

He had no idea whose name to say, so he said Celestia's. The usher would for sure not let a human dine in such a restaurant if said human were alone. The usher grabbed two menus and led Dalevas and Celestia to a prestige looking booth on the far side of the restaurant, in its own little area. Lush flowers and gorgeous paintings were the only thing other than white on the walls. Dalevas scooted in to one side of the cushioned seat, and Celestia sat across from him.

They opened their menus and Dalevas was almost hoping that there would be a nice steak menu. All he saw were various flower dishes and other herbivorous foods. He didn't want to have to pick from a bunch of foods that he didn't really enjoy, so he settled on just getting a giant bowl of salad.

"And what would you have, Princess?"

"I think I'll have the daffodil paste on flat bread." She said, folding up her menu.

'_Gross_.' Dalevas thought.

A waiter came by the table, wearing a high class white shirt with a neat bowtie.

"What will you have to drink, Princess?"

"She'll have your best wine. As will I." Dalevas cut in.

The waiter looked over at Dalevas without moving his head. As if to say "Did I ask you?"

"What? Is it not considered polite to order for the lady here?" Dalevas asked.

The waiter looked at Celestia and she raised her eyebrows.

"Very well. A fine choice. What may you desire for your main course?" The waiter asked Dalevas.

"I will have a large Caesar Salad with Italian dressing, please. Princess Celestia will have the daffodil paste and flat bread."

"Very well. Excellent choices. I will be back shortly."

The grey stallion took the menus and walked away. As of right now, the atmosphere was extremely awkward. Dalevas tried to think of something to start a conversation.

"So...uh...Are you doing okay?"

"Perfect, Dalevas. Your manners have obviously been taught well."

"Nah. It's just common courtesy. We are in this fancy restaurant -where I am literally choking to death from the amount of fragrances in the air- so I thought it would be good to just be polite to everypony here, even if they act rudely towards me. And hey, you deserve to be treated fairly."

"Thank you, Dalevas. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Dalevas smiled again, and she noticed just how warm and soft his smile was. It was innocent, yet it gave off the most pleasurable vibe from him. But she lost focus on his smile when a giant bowl of salad was set in front of him. Her food was also set in front of her, arranged neatly on the oval shaped plate with golden etchings on the borders.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they all spit in this and they're waiting for me to take a bite so they can laugh their flanks off." Dalevas said, looking through the salad.

"Trust me, Dalevas. They won't do that as long as I am here with you."

With that, Dalevas dug in. He tried to take the largest bites possible without looking like a Barbarian. The Italian dressing in Equestria was absolutely delicious. It must have been one of the many things that was shared between the humans and Equestrians in the short time that they weren't killing each other.

"This salad is amazing. And it's hard to make a salad any better or worse." Dalevas said.

"This restaurant's chefs are among the best in Equestria. If you've not noticed, some of the chefs aren't even ponies."

Dalevas looked over to the kitchen area and a griffon walked out of the door, carrying a box of something. Expired food, maybe?

"Hmm. That's odd. They'd let griffons in, but if a human were to ask for a job here, he would probably be stuck as a bus boy, making below minimum wage and getting hassled all day." Dalevas said, taking another huge bite of salad.

"Unfortunately, that is probably true. I wish that my subjects would be a little more tolerant. I haven't seen any behavior, save for the Sparkle family, that is positively directed towards you."

"Meh. I don't think much of it."

A black transparent bottle filled with a purple-red liquid was set on the table. The top was off already, and the waiter used his magic to pour a glass for each guest at the table.

"Enjoy the wine."

He left the bottle on the table and walked away. Dalevas took the glass, hesitating before he let it touch his lips. He was twenty years old, still under the drinking age. Well, Equestria's rules must have been different, and human rules didn't apply to him anymore. He tilted the glass and let the dark alcoholic liquid flow into his mouth. Immediately, his tongue was hit with a sensation of the burn of alcohol, but also the rich, sweet taste of the grapes.

He swished it around in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it, savoring his first taste of an alcoholic drink. With great haste, he downed the rest of the glass, feeling the slight sting on his taste buds and throat. He looked up to see that Princess Celestia was looking at him with the biggest smile of amusement that he had ever seen from her.

"That stuff is amazing. Totally worth being my first drink."

"You've never had any alcohol in your life? Make sure you don't drink too much Dalevas. I don't want to have to haul out a drunken human on my back."

"Don't worry, Princess. I won't drink too much. I don't want to hog it all."

oooooooooo

About three bottles later, Dalevas was telling the funniest story of his life, or so the alcohol made him think, and he was more than a little tipsy.

"Sososo, this guy walks in to the classroom, asking where the media arts class was taking place, right? My teacher...my teacher looks at him with the dumbest face. And he says 'Kid, we don't have media arts in this building. That's in the center over in Buffalo.'"

He and Celestia both began to giggle uncontrollably. Dalevas slaps his knee and finally swallows his last bite of salad. Most of the guests had left by now, thinking for sure that Dalevas was the problem, even though he and Celestia were both drunk.

"Alright, we should get going...I don't want to pass out in this booth." Celestia said, trying not to sound drunk, and doing a surprisingly good job at it.

She got to her hooves and left the required amount of bits on the table, plus a few hundred drunk extra bits. She was a little less affected by the alcohol than Dalevas, as she had been around alcohol for hundreds of years. Surely she could handle a few bottles of wine and not be shitfaced. They walked out of the restaurant, and Celestia wrapped her wing around Dalevas. Her horn glowed and they flashed into her room, on the balcony. Dalevas was still giggling, and she noticed how soft and friendly his face looked.

He wasn't crazy drunk, and when the teleportation spell engulfed their bodies, it had also gotten rid of a large portion of the alcohol in their blood. Celestia didn't want any drunk mishaps to go down. The two looked out at the sunset while Celestia raised the moon. The sun disappeared behind the walls of the castle and was replaced by the moon.

"Oh, thank you, Princess. That was really fun. I didn't think anypony would do anything nice for me for the rest of my life. It really means a lot, Princess." Dalevas said.

Without warning, he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her neck and nuzzling his face into her fur. It was one of the softest things that he had ever felt. Once he released her, he sat there, looking straight into her eyes. The soft, innocent look in his glacier blue eyes was strangely attractive to her.

"All the times I said I cared about you Dalevas, I meant it." She said.

Dalevas smiled again and gave Celestia another hug. This time, he didn't let go for a long time. She put a hoof up and rubbed his back, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Celestia."

She broke the hug, but kept her hoof on his shoulder.

"Well, it's been a long day. Let's get some sleep." She said.

"Yeah. Okay." He said.

He went back into his room and changed back into his boxers. He climbed into his bed and blew out the light. Celestia did the same in her bed. She stripped off all of her jewelry and slipped under the covers. She magically turned out the lights and lay her head down on the soft pillow. She grabbed one of the large pillows and embraced it, wrapping her legs and wings around it, and nuzzled the top of it. Sleep was difficult to bring upon herself, for she had too many things going through her head. Dalevas also had trouble sleeping. The amount of raw emotion stirring through his mind was driving him over the edge.

But this was only the beginning of it.


	5. Chapter 4

_Just warning all of the readers of this. This story is probably not going to be very long. We would be lucky to see twenty chapters from this thing. Sowwy for the disappointment. :/_

oooooooooo

**Chapter Four**

She had that dream again. The same one that awoke Dalevas the previous night. She didn't know why her mind was making such visions. She didn't really feel this way. Or did she? She had no idea.

She awoke to the sound of running water in Dalevas' room. And she also heard a voice. And it was singing. It didn't just sound like singing, it sounded like a message from an angel. She walked over to his door and listened closely.

"You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

She gently pushed open the door to see Dalevas, shaving the hair from his chin. He was looking at himself in the mirror, making sure not to cut himself. His pectoral muscles were clearly defined, and his abs were as well. He looked over on the mirror after he heard the door. He was clearly surprised, as he jumped and cut himself.

"Ah! Shit."

"Sorry, Dalevas. I was just wondering if it was you doing that singing." Celestia said, opening the door all the way.

"Yeah. It was. Why? Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. But I must say, Dalevas, your singing voice is amazing."

She healed his cut and he blushed.

"Naw. It isn't that great."

"But it is! I've never heard a male sing like that."

"Thanks, Celestia."

"What song were you singing?"

"Just an old song that my foster parents sang to me when I was little."

"Ah. Need some assistance?"

The razor was enveloped in her magic and it swept cleanly across his jaw, cutting away all of the hairs.

"Oh, thanks." Dalevas said, feeling his chin.

"No need to thank me."

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I suppose I should put on a shirt." Dalevas said.

He dug into his drawer and pulled out a clean, white t-shirt. Celestia smiled, seeing how he was struggling to put on the shirt in a rush. His embarrassment was quite amusing to her.

"Any plans for us today?" He asked.

"Not much. I have some documents to sign, but other than that I shouldn't have anything."

"Alright. So today is a kind of relaxation day?"

"Well, if there aren't any assassins planning on killing me or you, then yes."

"I am a hundred percent okay with doing nothing today. My head really hurts." Dalevas said, rubbing his temples.

"Heh heh. I think we may have had too much wine last night."

"Heh heh, yeah."

"Well, you can just relax and let me do everything today. I don't have anything for you to do anyways." Celestia said.

"Thanks. I really need to lay down for a while longer. Maybe I can sleep off this headache."

"It's your first hangover. It will go away soon enough."

"Hopefully. In the meantime, let us go get some breakfast, yes?"

"Sounds wonderful."

ooooooooo

Dalevas sat in a chair next to Celestia as they both ate their meals, which was somewhat awkward, considering that they were the only ones at the gargantuan table. Dalevas thought _he_ was given a lot of food, but he looked over to Celestia constantly. She was consuming huge amounts of food, which made him wonder why she got such a small meal at the restaurant.

'_Well, she_ is _a deity_._ I guess they have a faster metabolism.'_

After she finished swallowing a whole muffin, she looked over at the door and wiped her mouth with her magic. The door made a loud bang that echoed through the dining hall.

"Ah, it's a pleasure for you to join us, Shining Armor. How was your deployment?"

"It was quite interesting. There is considerably less hostile activity in the Griffon Kingdom, that's for sure. The king wants to personally thank us for our help."

"That is good to hear."

"Ah, I can't wait to have another famous Canterlot-"

The source of the voice, "Shining Armor" as Celestia said, came around to the end of the table to meet Dalevas' eyes. He had never gotten to see the Captain of the Royal Guard, neither had he ever heard his name.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello, sir." Dalevas said, standing up and saluting.

"I didn't think he would be eating here." Shining Armor said.

"Well, since the last time I spoke of him to you, we have grown to be friends and not just servant and mistress. Dalevas is more than just an animal, as we had first thought of him." Princess Celestia said.

"I never said I thought of them as animals. I'm happy to see that he is getting some respect, and giving it, too. I wasn't expecting a salute."

"Well, one of the kids that was at my orphanage joined the military and was deployed to Afghanistan when I was fourteen. He was like a big brother to me, and I have had a deep respect for military personnel because of what he had told me about it."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Shining Armor said.

Dalevas could tell that he wasn't as formal as the others, judging by his choice of words in that one sentence. Shining Armor sat on the other side of Celestia. A server came out with a platter of food for him, and he dug in as soon as the top was lifted away.

"Dalevas, is it?" Shining Armor asked with his mouth still full of food.

Dalevas nodded, shoveling in another bite of potatoes.

"I was wondering, what made you get on Princess Celestia's good side? Last time I checked, she didn't like humans."

Dalevas was about to talk, but Celestia stopped him and began talking.

"Well, Shining, over the course of a year, I have grown fond of his politeness and respect towards me, so I thought I should treat him more like a friend than a slave."

"That's cool. I never thought she would warm up to a human being in the castle. Oh, this is amazing! I haven't had Canterlot food in months."

_'I'm gonna like this guy.'_

"I have also found out that he is a wonderful servant, an irreplaceable one at that. Just the other night, he was attacked by a hitpony. I never thought I would be concerned for a human's safety until that night."

"This all seems too good to be true. Are you feeling something else for Dalevas, Princess? Something a little more...intimate?"

Celestia blushed lightly and her eyes went wide.

"Absolutely not. I would never. He is a friend to me."

"So you're saying there's a chance for him?" Shining Armor said, leaning over and lifting an eyebrow.

When Celestia didn't answer, Shining started to laugh.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Princess."

After that statement, Shining let out the loudest burp that Dalevas had ever heard from anyone. But he could do better.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness-"

A loud, low, long belch grumbled from Dalevas' throat. He looked at Shining Armor and smiled. Shining Armor's eyes were wide, and he started to laugh again, Dalevas writhing in victory. But his victory was cut short when a thunderous, bubbling belch erupted from in between the two. They both looked at Celestia, who had a sly smile while she was wiping her lips.

"What?" Celestia asked.

Shining Armor let out a wheeze at first, but it exploded into all out laughter. Dalevas had to join him, as that was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his entire time in Equestria. Celestia joined in, but her laughs were small and collected. She looked at Dalevas and noticed again just how soft and friendly his smile was. She caught herself staring and quickly looked back to her food when Dalevas looked at her.

oooooooooo

"I'll see you around, Dalevas."

"See ya." Dalevas replied.

"You've taken a liking to Shining Armor?"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy."

She looked forward with a content smile.

"Later, when you are in the city, I want you to stay safe, alright?"

"Yes, Princess. Don't worry, anypony who tries to-"

Dalevas bumped into a white stallion.

"Agh! Watch were you-"

The stallion turned around. It was the same blonde stallion from the night at the Gala. His face contorted into anger.

"YOU!"

"Yeah?" Dalevas questioned.

"Nephew, why are you so angry towards Dalevas?"

"He struck me at the Gala!"

"Why would you do that, Dalevas?"

"Well, you see, he was the one to purposely spill his drink on me, and he was being an inconsiderate jerk overall."

"He speaks lies, Auntie!"

"Why am I having a hard time believing that, nephew?"

"Because he has a little bit of lie all over his face." Dalevas said.

"How dare you call me a liar!"

"Well, it's true."

"You are the most disgusting, disrespectful, dirty, and-"

"Hold on, the more you talk, the less fucks I give. Mmkay? Have a nice day, hypocrite."

Dalevas walked past Blueblood, messing up his mane on his way past. Celestia was restraining from giggling as best as possible, so she just had a smile glued to her face. As Dalevas walked over to Celestia, he felt a hoof tap the back of his leg.

"What is it sweeth- AAAAAGHH!"

All Dalevas felt was a strong hoof kick him right in the boys. He crumpled over in pain, unable to make any noise, except for a wheezing sound, from the shear force of the strike.

"BLUEBLOOD!" Celestia screamed.

Blueblood flipped his hair and began to walk away calmly. When he saw his aunt running for him, his eyes went large and he tried running. A magical aura caught him and brought him face to face with his aunt's angry face. He began sweating bullets.

"Auntie, please don't hurt me."

"I guess I may have to resort to treating you like a child. I am having you locked in your bed chamber for the next month."

"But Auntie!"

"I don't want to hear it! And I want you to say sorry to Dalevas!"

"But..."

He was brought over to Dalevas and he was set down next to the human who was just getting to his feet.

"What the fuck! You never hit another dude in the balls! You never EVER do that! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I refuse to apoligize after he speaks in such a manner to me!" Blueblood said, flipping his hair again.

"After how you treated him, you are lucky I am not doing the same." Celestia said.

Blueblood sighed and looked at the floor.

"Pfft...I'm...I'm sorry."

"That's better, head off you your room. I don't want to see you until your, ahem, _grounding_ has been lifted."

Blueblood walked away looking ashamed, but Dalevas and Celestia knew he wasn't. He was probably embarrassed about being grounded like a rebellious teen. Celestia wrapped her wing around Dlevas and slowly walked him to her room. Upon arrival, he sat on the bed, holding his hand at the spot between his legs.

"Alright, Dalevas. I am ging to help you with that pain, and as you have felt before, this might...tickle. And it might be awkward because of where the injury is."

"As of right now, I don't care. As long as I can walk normal again." Dalevas said.

Celestia's horn glowed, and Dalevas felt his...loins begin to tingle. After a few seconds, they had been cleared of pain. But he still felt her magic's presence in his pants. He looked at her, and she was staring at his privare area, in a trance-like state. Her mouth was hanging wide open, and a stream of drool dripped from her mouth and onto the rug. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Celestia. Celestia!"

She snapped out of her stare.

"Sorry, Dalevas. Sometimes a healing spell can leave the user...spacing out."

"It's alright. It did feel kind of...molesty...though."

Celestia blushed.

"Sorry, Dalevas. It won't happen again."

A few seconds of awkward silence was all it took for Dalevas to get up.

"So, what else should we do so we don't get bored?" Dalevas asked.

"Well, I was thinking about it earlier, and I think it would be nice for you to sing for me."

"What?"

"I am still technically your mistress. You still have to do what I say." She said, smiling.

"Alright. What did you want me to sing?"

"How about the Equestrian Anthem to start?"

"Really?"

"I'm waiting." Celestia said, sitting down on a cushion.


	6. Chapter 5

_Gawd dammit! I was done with this chapter! FUCKING DONE WITH IT! And then I accidentally x'd out of the fucking page and all of my progress wasn't saved! FUUUUUUCK! Sorry if this was half-assed. I had to retype the entire chapter and I am so pissed off right now._

ooooooooooo

**Chapter Five**

Celestia's sun enveloped her and Dalevas in its warmth as they walked to the gate of the palace. She still had her wing around him, and he was still a little freaked out by what she did earlier. He had on a new shirt: a button up, blue shirt with pockets on either side of his chest. He felt more comfortable rolling up the sleeves, so he did. He had them rolled up to his elbow and the bottom of the shirt was untucked. He usually wore his clothes in a formal manner, as to make Celestia look better, but now he was feeling more casual than normal. As they approached the gate, Celestia pulled something out of her mane.

"Here, Dalevas, in the case that you find something that you wish to purchase, take these."

Dalevas opened the small sack to see many small, golden coins. He tied the bag shut and held it back out to Celestia.

"No, no. You don't need to give me money."

"I won't take no for an answer, Dalevas."

Dalevas shrugged and tied the bag to one of his belt loops.

"Oh, and one more thing."

She pulled something out of her mane. When she brought it up in front of her, Dalevas noticed the brown leather and dark wooden hilt. He put his hands up and she dropped the item onto his palms. He grabbed it by the hilt and pulled it out of the leather sheath. A sleek, silver blade reflected the sunlight into his eyes. The blade was about seven inches long, and it was razor sharp.

"What? Are you..."

"Yes, I am permitting you to carry a knife. Don't be afraid to use it if your life is in danger."

"Wha... thank you!"

Dalevas pulled Celestia into a hug. Not a drunken, absent minded hug like before, but a warm, comfortable embrace.

"You are very welcome, Dalevas. Now, off you go. Don't be out for too long, though."

"I won't. Thank you again, Princess."

"You are quite welcome, Dalevas."

She smiled at him and he walked through the gate. The guards closed it behind him and she walked back to her room. She closed the door and made sure it was locked before looking at Dalevas from her window. She saw him try to talk to a stallion, who just ignored him and kept walking. He seemed to just shrug it off and kept walking, with a smile on his face the whole time.

Just the way he carried himself was somehow appealing to her. He walked with a certain carelessness, but joyfulness that she loved. He had a little swagger in his step, which made him just look better.

'_I am glad that he has finally shed from his shell. He seems so happy. His face is so cute when he is smiling. And the new shirt...and his muscles- NO! What? Why would I think of those things?_' She thought.

She watched him all the way up until he turned the corner and disappeared. She sat down by her desk and frowned.

'**_Stop lying to yourself, Celestia. You have these thoughts for a reason!_** _But what about him is so attractive? He is of a different species!_ **_But...he is so handsome..._** _No. I need to stop thinking about those things._ **_But what of the dream? The one where you screamed his name out loud? It gets lonely being Princess. There are no stallions who are considered righteous enough to court you._** _Oh, why do my own thoughts conflict with my situation?_'

She went over to her desk and lay her head down on it.

'_**Don't you want him bad? Don't you love his face? Don't you love his cute smile? Don't you love his toned body?** No! I only like him as a friend! **Once again, stop lying to yourself**_.'

Eventually, she couldn't take it and put her hoof in between her hind legs.

ooooooooooo

The door to Celestia's room opened, and in walked a sweaty Dalevas. Celestia was just signing some papers as she had said before.

"Whew. It was hot today."

"Sorry about that, Dalevas. Any luck?"

"Nope. Nopony wanted to talk to me. I did manage to get into a game of tag with some fillies, though. They seemed to like me until their parents ushered them away."

"Well, at least you tried."

"Thanks. Hey, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. Running after a bunch of little fillies wears you out... Wow...that came out wrong."

Celestia giggled.

"Go ahead."

Dalevas walked into his room and closed the door. She heard the water start and the glad door to the shower close. She but her lip hard and looked at the door.

'_**Just go on in. It doesn't matter if he's prepared or not**. No! He deserves his privacy! It would also be really awkward_. _**Well, he hasn't been around human females for a long time. He must have been thinking about it. You've seen the eye he gives you sometimes. Just go on in. Stallions hardly ever wear clothes, so it couldn't be any different.'**_

She sighed and held her thoughts back for as long as possible until the sound of the water stopping made her lose concentration. She rushed the door, and pushed it open. Dalevas was just getting out with a towel around his waist. His eyes were wide and his cheeks turned a bright red. She noticed his smooth skin glistening from the moisture.

"Sorry to intrude, Dalevas. I think I just pulled a back muscle and I want you to give me a massage."

"Right...right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"Can I just get dress-"

"I don't think I can take the pain much longer, Dalevas!"

"Okay, fine, fine."

He tied the towel tighter and she closed the door. He went against her orders and slipped on a pair of underwear under his towel. He removed the towel and began drying his hair as he walked out. Celestia sat down on a cushion and looked back at Dalevas.

"There's a pillow on that couch if you want to sit on it."

Dalevas turned around and reached for one of the pillows. Celestia arched her back, pretending to stretch, and as Dalevas turned back around, he got a peek at her nether regions. When he turned red, she smiled and sat back down. He sat behind her and put his hands up.

"You can start under my wings. Don't be afraid to push hard."

Dalevas pressed his fingers into her back with hesitation. She began to moan in pleasure, and Dalevas cringed. When he began to rub the base of her wings, she twitched and her wings spread even more.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Dalevas. Wings are a sensitive spot."

He continued his massage, maing circular motions with his fingertips and using his nails sometimes.

"Mmm. A little lower."

Dalevas moved a few inches down her back.

"Lower."

He did so.

"Lower...lower...lower..."

He was now dangerously close to her posterior. He nervously rubbed her lower back and hoped she wouldn't say-

"Lower."

He only had one place to rub now. Her flanks. He rubbed them in circular motions and she moaned in extreme pleasure.

"Just a little lower."

He was wrong about being out of places to rub. He began to rub the back of her flanks and the spot just above her tail. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Ummm, can I be done soon?"

"Why, Dalevas?"

"Getting a little uncomfortable. I really don't want to have to massage your...hindquarters...don't take it badly, I just think it's a little weird. Mind if I just go to bed?"

She nodded out of shame and he began to walk towards his room.

'_Do something! He's already almost there!'_

Dalevas suddenly felt a pair of hooves grab him by the waist. He was turned around and he felt Celestia's velvety lips press against his. Her eyes were closed, and one of her hooves moved pretty low on his back. The other was holding his head. Something about the way she was doing it made Dalevas want more. He found himself wrapping his arms around her back and closing his eyes as well. In a few more seconds, she broke the kiss, and left Dalevas standing there, eyes wide. She suddenly felt guilty, as if she had insulted him or made him angry.

"I...I'm sorry, Dalevas."

"What..."

"Okay, that's good! Get some sleep! Good night!"

She pushed him into his room and put a magical barrier around the door. She hurriedly walked to her bed, stripped of all of her attire and slipped into her silk sheets.

'_Stupid! That was stupid! **No, it wasn't that bad. Maybe he enjoyed it. Maybe he wants you to let him out so he can have more. **Be quiet! He will probably never look at me with the same respect again! I just forced him to give me a very sensual massage! What kind of monster am I! **Now, now. I'm sure he enjoyed it. He will probably be begging for you to go farther tomorrow. **No, he won't. I don't know if I'll be able to face him tomorrow morning."_

She lay her head on the pillow and tried to fall into a sleep that would never come.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Celestia woke up as usual to do her job. She raised the sun and went right to Dalevas' door. She took several deep breaths and used her magic to dissipate the barrier. She opened the door, and found Dalevas doing sit-ups by his bed. He looked up at her, his shirt still off.

"Oh, hey." Dalevas said awkwardly.

"Good morning, Dalevas."

They stood there, awkwardly looking everywhere except at each other.

"So, last night was kind of weird..."

The awkward couldn't have been any more powerful.

"I know, and I must say that I am very sorry if I offended you in any way or made you feel uncomfortable."

"Well, you didn't offend me, but you did make me feel like I was being molested."

"I am so sorry. I wasn't in my right mind."

"Well, the kiss wasn't the worst thing ever... the massage was what really made me feel wrong."

"I know, but...wait, you actually liked the kiss?"

"Well, I didn't hate it."

She felt like she should kiss him again right then and there. But she restrained from doing so and instead just hugged him.

"Heh heh. Still kind of creeped out." Dalevas said.

She let him go and let him get his clothes on.

"Umm, what is there to do today?" Dalevas asked, trying not to show the awkwardness he was feeling, which was practically radiating off of Celestia and him, filling the room and making it hard to breath.

"Well, today is another day where I don't have much to do."

"So, what then?"

"I think another massage would help." She gave him a suggestive smile.

He stood still, staring at her. His eye twitched.

"I'm kidding!"

"Heh heh. Okay then... It may take some time for me to get used to you telling any jokes."

"Well, let's not let the events of the past night cloud our minds. I wasn't in my right mind and I think you would also rather forget all of the events that occurred last night."

"That sounds good."

"You are still my servant. what happened last night was nothing more than a slip of my mind."

"If you consider almost raping someone as a slip of the mind."

"Hm. Let's go get some breakfast."

oooooooooo

Shining Armor joined them again for breakfast and they got into another burping contest, with Celestia as the winner again. The rest of the morning went normal as well. They passed a set of double doors on the way back to her room and elegant music was flowing from the room.

Dalevas seemed to hum along to the violin line as they passed, and Celestia suddenly looked worried.

"What is it?" Dalevas asked.

"Nothing Dalevas, I was trying to remember if I had any more paper work to do today."

Once they got back to her room, Celestia told Dalevas to sit down.

"What was that song that you were singing the other day?"

"The sunshine one?"

"Yes, that one."

"What about it?"

"Could you sing it again?"

Dalevas sighed and smiled.

"Alright."

He drew in a deep breath and began.

ooooooooooo

After a long while of Dalevas' singing and Celestia's enjoyment, Celestia had grown tired. His singing had a lulling effect on her. Each change of pitch and each lyric made her mind shut down a little to process the angelic noises that it was receiving. She yawned and lay her head down. Dalevas thought things like that only happened in cartoons. His singing must have been that good.

"Princess. Hey, Princess!"

She opened her eyes back up and regained her focus.

"Oh...how rude of me. Your singing is truly beautiful Dalevas."

"Aw, it isn't that good."

"But it is! If I could, I would put you into the choir of the most magnificent band in Equestria!"

"Thanks, Princess. I don't think it sounds that great, but when you were raised by Canadians, their modesty rubs off."

"I bet." She giggled.

Celestia walked over to the ornate table near the wall and levitated an apple up to her mouth. She picked up another apple and threw it over to Dalevas, who wasn't prepared. He was hit right in the temple and it caught him off guard. The apple fell to the floor and Celestia couldn't help but laugh.

"You could have warned me." Dalevas said, bending down and picking up the apple.

"I could have, but I chose not to."

Dalevas took a big bite out of the apple and watched Celestia walk towards the balcony. She had went from laughing at Dalevas' failure to straight-faced seriousness. Something was all too obviously on her mind.

"Come here, Dalevas."

Dalevas followed her out to the balcony, where she sat looking out at the city. She took a bite out of her apple and nudged her head towards her, signaling Dalevas to come closer. He walked over to her, and she wrapped a wing around him. She pulled him closer and rubbed his shoulder.

"I think it's safe to say that I have feelings for you, Dalevas. Feelings that I have never really felt towards a stallion. I never let infatuation get into my head until now. It's just...something about you is different...I can't quite put my hoof on it, but you are better than the rest."

Dalevas took a nervous bite out of his apple.

"You are extremely polite, and your obedience has been greatly appreciated. I have no idea how you feel about me, and to me that's just hard to think about. Here I am, telling you that I like you, and I have no idea how you think about it."

"Well...if we began a relationship, we have no idea how it would work out. And even if it did, you would live much longer than me. I really don't want you to watch me die after us being together-"

A hoof was put up to his mouth, and Celestia got close.

"Shh. There are ways to avoid that." She said in a calming tone.

"Like what?" Dalevas muttered from behind her hoof.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'm sure we could find a way."

Her voice was so...soothing. It had a strange effect on Dalevas that made his tense, nervous muscles loosen and calm down instantly. She moved her hoof away from his mouth and put it on his other shoulder.

"We could find a way..."

She walked back into her room, swaying her posterior in a teasing manner. Her movements were so... alluring. Dalevas found himself following her into her room, where she lay on her bed, tapping the spot next to her. Dalevas felt compelled to follow her order and walked over like a zombie. He sat next to her and she wrapped him in her wings. She pulled him close, and he resisted for a split second, but let his strength go and melted into her grasp. He felt their upper lips touch gingerly, and her fur tickled his nose a bit.

She closed the space between them and pressed her lips softly against his, turning her head to the side. Dalevas closed his eyes and felt hypnotized. The way she kissed was so graceful, so magical. He thought it would be a normal, romantic meet of the lips until her tongue prodded his closed mouth. Again, he felt like he should just let himself slip away into it, and he didn't think it was a horrible experience. Almost as soon as he opened his mouth, her tongue invaded, moving all around his mouth, tickling the roof and playing around with his tongue.

But inside, he felt like this was...wrong somehow. She was the one to take away his past life. She was the one that destroyed his species. She was the one that had the idea of invading Earth. But she was also the one to show love to him like nobody had ever done. He had never even kissed a girl until last night. His mind was tied in a knot, and right as she began to slip his shirt off, he pushed her away slightly. She was shocked at this action to say the least.

"Dalevas, what are you doing?"

"I...I just think it's a little too early to even be thinking about those things. I mean, we just kissed. All we did was kiss. And now we are *gulp*...in a romantic relationship. Don't you think this is all happening a little fast?"

"But...Dalevas. I am willing to give my heart to you. We have been close the entire time you've been here. You don't know it, but ever since day one, I found that I felt attracted to you in some way. It developed over time, and now I have finally built up enough affection for you to be able to officially declare that I love you. And now you are just going to reject me?"

Dalevas felt bad. Really, really bad. She was a sweet mare, she truly was. Ever since the first day, when all of the guards and aristocrats pushed him around and abused him, she was kind to him and never acted harshly. As far as he could tell, the only time she seemed to dislike him was the moment before he was captured. But it could all be just an illusion. No...no, there was no way this was Stockholm Syndrome. If he had that, he would like eveypony, but he didn't. He only liked her. This was true affection. When everypony else was mean to him, she was not. She showed kindness and respect.

And now she finally fesses up. She says she loves him.

And he just tells her no.

'_I feel like such a dick_.'

He took a deep breath, and kissed her. She seemed shocked that _he_ was the one to start this one, but she fell into it nonetheless. Once he tried to pull away, she stopped him. She grabbed the back of his head and tried to bring him down on top of her. He resisted as best as he could, but damn was she strong. She was lying on her back, her wings fully extended, draping Dalevas and herself in their beautiful glory.

Dalevas tried to abstain. He really tried, and eventually, he wasn't able to breathe from the long kiss she had pulled him into. She was aware of this and let him go, but only for enough time for him to get a fresh gulp of air before she pulled him to her face again. This time, he grew a pair and pushed her away. He got off of her and she was even more shocked.

"Dalevas, please. I have never loved a stallion like I love you. I have never even been with a stallion."

'_What? She had never been infatuated with a stallion? Is she a virgin?_'

"Are you saying that you're a virgin?" Dalevas asked, backing up a bit.

"Well...I have never found a stallion that suits me well, and I don't want somepony that will treat me like their ruler. I want somepony that will treat me like a lover. Whenever heat season starts, I have nopony to love, so I must deal with my urges alone."

'_Oh, gross, did she touch my mouth with-_'

"And despite the fact that you are my servant, Dalevas, you treat me differently. You treat me like a friend. But now I want to be more than just friends. I want you to love me."

"But Princess-"

"Shh. I've already told you. I don't want you to call me that. You can call me 'Tia'."

'_Nicknames? Already? Well, she used to call me Dal, but I hated it. At least she stopped when I asked her to.._.'

"...But, Tia-"

"That sounds so much better."

"Tia, don't you find it strange that you are asking me to do..._things_ with you even though I am human?"

"Looks don't matter, Dalevas, even though I do find you quite cute. It's your attitude and personality that I love. It's the fact that you treat me wonderfully, but you don't kneel every time you see me. You don't look at me as a ruler or a mistress, but as a friend."

'S_he's like a broken record_.'

"Well, you deserve all of the respect I give you, Tia, but I don't think we should be thinking about those things. All I did was follow your orders! I wasn't supposed to do anything else! Have you noticed that when I don't have something to do, I'm on my lazy ass, daydreaming!"

"That's what I like about you. You don't act formally around me, and when I am around you, you act more casual than anypony else."

Dalevas felt like he was in a bad romance story or something, and whatever audience was reading it was itching for him and her to skip the mushy sweet talk and get on with the sex.

"Okay, Tia. I will. I'll commit myself to forming a relationship with you. But, we have to take it slowly, okay? Let me get comfortable with these... _unexpected circumstances_."

Celestia's tears stopped before they left her eyes and she embraced Dalevas, practically squeezing his guts out of his mouth. She kissed him all over the face and neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his arms reach around her and begin rubbing her wings...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dalevas awoke after a long, awkward night of sleeping in the same bed as Celestia. She seemed to want to cuddle with him ferociously, and he wasn't really ready for any cuddling. She tickled his back all night with the feathers at the end of her wings, and this only made Dalevas uncomfortable. So far, she wasn't doing a good job at making him love her. Sure, he loved her general attitude, her kindness, and maybe her looks, but the way she was acting towards him only made him want to be as far from her as possible.

He woke up extremely early, which was pretty unusual. He might have been an early riser, but he still usually slept longer than Celestia. When he woke up, it was still dark, because, well, Celestia hadn't gotten up to do her duty. As he inched his way towards his own room, a stirring noise startled him, almost right out of his boxers.

"What are you doing, Dalevas? Come lay with me."

Damn was her voice sexy when she wanted it to be.

"I just need something from my room."

"What?"

"...Something..."

"Aww, you can get it in the morning, come lay with me. I need somepony to cuddle."

"Well, there are huge pillows all over your bed..."

"But you're better. I can kiss your neck all night and you actually react to it. When I kiss a pillow, they don't do anything. You are so cute when you flinch when my fur tickles your neck."

'_Creepy_...'

"Pleeeeaaaase! I won't do anything, I promise."

She was still really tired, so she was talking with a slight slur. From the look of it, her eyes were half closed, too. Dalevas was really not feeling too close to her after the events of last night. She had just told him that she loved him, and not five minutes later, she tries to have sex with him. A little desperate, don't you think?

Her voice was adorable right now, and Dalevas couldn't deny it. She spoke with a teasing, sensual tone that made Dalevas give in to anything she said. He found himself walking back to the bed, and the blanket covered his body up to his shoulders. He felt her wing wrap around his torso and pull him closer to Celestia until they were, as Dalevas _didn't_ want, cuddling.

His form fit against her underside almost perfectly, and he couldn't pull away from her remarkably soft fur. She lay her head on top of his and began to hum "You Are My Sunshine" very softly into his ear. While her humming was soothing to him, he also felt like she was going to turn out to be one of those crazy people who are "in love" who cut off people's skin and wear it so they can "be closer".

He was having nightmares about what type of "love" she might feel for him. Was it crazy love, stupid love, or romantic love? It seemed more romantic than anything. The way she kissed him didn't seem crazy at all. It seemed like she just wanted to show her love for him. Well, it _was_ kind of crazy, at least to Dalevas. Her warmth enveloping his body was nothing other than a sign of pure affection. But she was already trying to get in his pants. That is just...way too fast.

Her musical humming had soon lulled Dalevas to sleep, and his chest began to rise and fall steadily and push apart her hooves on his chest.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

ooooooooooo

The sunlight peeking through Dalevas' eyes slowly woke him, and he found the silk sheet to be covering only the lower half of his body. Celestia was just walking in from her balcony and she smiled when she saw Dalevas awake.

"Ah, Dalevas. Awake at last."

"Yeah."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Meh..."

"Sooooo...good or bad?"

"Wasn't the best. Wasn't the worst."

"Why didn't you sleep well?"

"Well, remember how I said to take it slow? Cuddling on the first night isn't really slow."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Dalevas."

"Just...just wait for a while before we start doing things like that."

"Alright, if you insist."

After a long, awkward breakfast, Shining Armor no there that time, the two went out to the palace garden.

"So, why did we come here?"

"Well, Dalevas. I just love the peacefulness of it. The aroma of the flowers calms me."

He took a look around. The air was thick with the smell of various flowers, but not too strong. The sunlight reflected off of the pedals and made the colors go all over, making the entire garden glow. In the entire area, Dalevas didn't see a single dead plant. They all shone bright oranges, blues, yellows, and other bright colors.

"Come sit with me, Dalevas."

They came across a swinging bench, brilliantly decorated with dark wood engravings. She sat down and tapped the spot next to her with her hoof. Dalevas sat next to her and she enveloped. Him in her soft wing. She pulled him close and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Dalevas, I want to know something."

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me back?"

He wasn't about to say no. He actually did love her. But she saw love in a different way than him.

"Yes, Tia. I do love you."

"You aren't lying?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then why did you push me away yesterday?"

"Well... you... It's just weird, ya know? I know that it's heat season, and you're probably only gonna be really horny for a little longer, but could you just ease into that kind of stuff?"

"But Dalevas, intruly love you. There is no way I can show that to you other than to engage in activities of the sort."

"Are you not getting that I'm a human? An alien? Another species? Don't you think it would be kind of weird?"

"Well, yes, it would be rather strange, but I know that humans reproduce the same way as ponies. You have all of the necessary tools, and so do I. Why can't we just see if they fit together?"

Dalevas gagged.

"Well, putting that way makes me think too much of it, and frankly, that just grosses me out. Humans are meant to be with humans, and ponies are meant to be with ponies."

"Well, I don't see any human females around. Do you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"And am I not the only one to offer you the gift of love?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then why don't we go back to my room right now, and I can show you a world of pure ecstasy." She said in a seductive tone.

"How about no, and we change the subject before I cut off my balls."

Celestia sighed.

"Did you not say that you are willing to commit to our relationship and do whatever it takes to make me happy?"

"Well, I don't know about the second part..."

"You don't want to see me happy?"

"Nononono, I do, I do. But we think of love in different ways. I want to take it slow, and you want to go all the way as soon as I say that I like you. What if we just met in the middle?"

"Like foreplay?"

"No, what?"

"I can pretend to be a maid for you, the king of Equestria. I remember buying a maid outfit a few years ago for just such an occasion..."

"No, that's kind of weird."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I've never had a girlfriend, and my virginity has yet to be lost."

"Come now, Dalevas. Once we get started, you'll get right into it. I've been practicing with-"

Dalevas put his hand up.

"I don't want to know. But, let's, I don't know, go on a few dates before we do anything too fast."

"Well, Dalevas, I have no idea what my little ponies will think of me if they saw me with you."

"Huh, you're right..."

"Well, what if we spent a night like before? You can sing for me and we can do other fun things. And no, the intimacies don't need to occur."

"Alright, good. It sounds like a swell idea."

"Alright, Dalevas. Let us be off."

They walked towards her room, nothing significant happening on the way. Dalevas opened the door for her and they went inside. Celestia sat on her cushion, and Dalevas sat in the love seat. The look of anticipation on Celestia's face was adorable. Dalevas had to admit that she was extremely attractive.

"Alrighty, what song do you wanna hear?"

"You Are My Sunshine for a start, if it isn't a bother?"

"You like that song, don't you?"

"I love it."

Dalevas chuckled.

"Okay then."

oooooooooo

After a long while of Dalevas' singing, Celestia was once again getting hot. When Dalevas sang, it made her love him even more. His voice must have been a gift from the heavens. She went over to her bed again, swinging her hips. She beckoned Dalevas to come over to her.

"Tia, remember. None of that." Dalevas reminded her.

"No, Dalevas. I just want you to lay down with me. Your singing has left me a bit drowsy. It would be wonderful if you would lay down with me while I take a quick nap."

Once again, Dalevas found himself hypnotized by her sensual voice. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She tried to kiss him, but he withdrew.

"Come now, Dalevas. All I want is a kiss."

'_Dammit. I can't let her trick me into this. Gyaah! Fuck it!_'

He let her envelop his lips with her own, letting her pull him close. He felt her tongue push against his lips, and he promptly opened them, letting her tongue explore his mouth. She fell back again, pulling him on top of her.

'_Hmm. Maybe I can tease her a little. A little bit of torture for breaking our agreement._'

He rubbed along her back, putting emphasis on the base of her wings. She moaned in his mouth. Her wings unfolded themselves, and he began to rub them, lightly scratching the soft skin underneath the feathers. She was moaning loudly into his mouth, almost choking him with her long tongue. He pushed back with his tongue, and his slipped past hers, and they were soon interlocking. She couldn't have been more happy at the moment. But he soon found himself caught up in it, and he felt his little friend begin stand to attention. It didn't seem like she noticed, but she would any second.

"Mmm, Dalevas. Can we please..."

"Yes." Dalevas said, breaking the kiss for a second.

When he didn't kiss her again, she opened her eyes.

"In a little bit. I'm sure you have things to do." Dalevas said, getting up and off of the bed.

He walked towards his room and through the door.

"No, Dalevas. Please! I want to feel your-"

"Didn't you say that you have some papers to sign? I'll leave you to that."

"They can wait for later."

"Procrastination is a habit that is born easily but dies hard."

"I've done it before. Please, Dalevas! I really need this right now!"

"You're patient enough, Tia. I'm sure you can wait."

"Dalevas, do you want to go back to me giving you orders?"

"No, and I'm sure you don't mean that."

"I do! You'll have to do twice the amount of chores, and-"

"That's cute!"

"I'm serious, Dalevas! Please! I want to do this before heat season is over!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to lose my passion. It won't be long before these urges die down!"

"Doe's that mean you won't love me?"

"Absolutely not! My feelings for you are genuine, not based on sex appeal!"

"Well, that's all that truly matters, isn't it?" Dalevas said, sounding like a smartass.

"Couples engage in these types of things, Dalevas. I don't know about human culture, but in Equestria, mating is a gesture of true love!"

"I'm sure it is. But in human culture, sex waits for a while, unless you are a horny high school student."

"Do you want me to dress like a school teacher? Is that what you're getting at? Is that what it takes for you to want me?"

"What? No. You're fine just the way you are."

"Then why aren't we getting my bed sheets soaked in sweat?"

"Because I'm not ready!"

She drew back once she heard those words. What was she doing? This is a young human. He has just gotten into adulthood! How could she possibly be asking so much of him already?

"I'm... I'm sorry, Dalevas." She said, feeling ashamed of herself once again.

"Now, I'm gonna come out of my room, and you can't rape me, alright?"

"I promise, Dalevas. But please do lay with me?"

"Alright."

Dalevas came out, a smile on his face.

"But can we still kiss?" She asked.

"Yes, Tia. But don't try anything more."

"I won't."

She went over to the bed, moving over to the other side so Dalevas could lay down. He did so, and she immediately moved on top of him, which made Dalevas somewhat uncomfortable, but she was lighter than he thought. As her tongue intertwined with his, he thought of how luxurious this experience was.

'_Kissing her feels great. And she's so nice and sweet. Her mane is gorgeous, and her eyes are bright and beautiful. Maybe I can give her a chance at getting some sooner than I thought_.'

After a few minutes, Celestia got off of him and lay next to him, enveloping him in her wings. She put her muzzle next to his ear and began singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

She kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear a bit, resting her head above his.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


	9. Chapter 8

_Disregard my last. This story is going to be longer than I thought. And there is some pretty bonerific stuff in this chapter. It seems to be what you all want. I'm not gonna torture you guys. Get your lotion and tissues ready. Baker 0-1 Out._

ooooooooo

**Chapter Eight**

Dalevas couldn't tell if he was creeped out or in love, between Celestia's light massaging of his back and her tongue licking his neck. They had been laying like this for a few hours now, and Celestia had her eyes closed. Dalevas dozed off a few times, but he wanted to stay awake in case she was trying to get him when he wasn't ready. It was the middle of the day, but she seemed to be fast asleep. Why? Dalevas had no idea. But he thought she might have been faking it.

"Tia? Are you awake?"

"I have been this whole time, Dalevas."

"I thought so. Now, why are we just laying here?"

"I just want to be close to you."

"Yeah..."

"Does my fur not feel soft on your skin?"

"No, it feels great. I just think we should do... I don't know, something."

"Do you want me to get the maid outfit?"

"No, not that. I just think we should go out and get some sun. Maybe I can make a few friends."

"That sounds like a good idea, Dalevas."

'_I'm just glad you will let me move. I really have to take a leak_.' Dalevas thought.

She got up and Dalevas went to his room/bathroom where he emptied his bladder and retrieved his knife and bag of bits. He then joined Celestia and they walked to the gate.

"Again, don't hesitate to use that knife if you need to. And if you see something you like, we can buy it."

"Alright."

They went out into the streets, where more aristocrats and middle class ponies alike were walking about, going on with their own business. Celestia and Dalevas walked around through the streets, occasionally stopping so Celestia could socialize. Nopony seemed to want to talk to Dalevas. Huge surprise there. Celestia made sure to not show any signs of her love for him around other ponies. After a few hours of doing basically nothing, Celestia walked into a store, Dalevas in tow.

"You seem to get bored when I'm talking to somepony, Dalevas. You can go walk around at your own will, but stay in the area."

"Got it."

Dalevas walked out the door and walked towards a jewelry store. When he walked towards the door, a few ponies screamed and ran out of it.

"Am I that ugly?" Dalevas said to himself.

He walked into the store anyways. At the counter, he saw the real reason that the ponies were running. Two stallions, one wearing a bandana, the other wearing nothing, were at the counter. One of them kicked the glass showcase and began pushing all of the expensive jewelry into a bag. The other was holding the clerk behind the counter, his horn glowing and pointed at him.

"Hey, fucker!"

oooooooooo

"How much business have you had recently?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, the same as always. It's pretty casual, but it's enough." The owner said.

Suddenly, a loud shattering sound came from outside the propped open door. Celestia poked her head out to see Dalevas on the ground in a pile of broken glass.

"Dalevas!"

She began to run up to him, but he stopped her.

"No! Stay back!"

The masked thug came out of the door, laughing and raising his front hooves up into the air. He sent them down towards Dalevas, who rolled away and got to his feet. The thug crushed some of the bits of already broken glass.

"It's okay, Princess! I've got this!"

The thug came at him with one powerful lunge, but Dalevas kicked him in the jaw with lightning speed. The thug fell unconscious, going limp as soon as Dalevas' heel connected with his jaw and sent his head jerking to the side. His mask fell from his face, and Dalevas punched him a few more times. Ponies were running away now, not wanting to be any part of the fight. A burst of pure magic went through the broken window, striking the ground next to Dalevas. Dalevas drew his knife and ran up to the window, jumping in. After a loud crash and a lot of grunting, everything went silent.

Celestia looked inside and saw Dalevas sitting inside, face down, writhing around. On the other side of the room, the unicorn had a large stab wound on his chest with the knife sticking out. She went inside and next to Dalevas.

"Dalevas! Are you okay?"

"AWWWW FUCK! MY LEG!"

She looked down at his leg and gagged at the sight. It was bent the completely wrong way at the knee.

"It isn't bad, Dalevas." She said with concern.

"What? I can feel it bending the other way! Human knees aren't supposed to bend like that!"

"It's fine. It's okay. Come now, let us allow the police to come and we'll be off."

She put her hoof on him and they teleported to her room. Dalevas landed funny on the leg, and he screamed out in pain. She raised him up with her magic and lay him on her bed.

"Okay, Dalevas. This is going to hurt a bit. Healing spells take a long time to show effects on serious wounds, but it will feel better, I promise you."

All Dalevas did was grab the sheets and tug on them, eventually pulling all of the sheets into a ball around him. She began the spell, and her magic enveloped his leg. He cried out in pain again, and his teeth were clenched tight. She opened his mouth and put in a wad of the blanket. He bit down on it hard and screamed his lungs out.

"Don't worry, Dalevas. Only five more minutes."

oooooooooo

About ten minutes and a whole bottle of pain drugs later, Dalevas sat on the bed, his leg back to normal. The drugs were making him really loopy and he was saying strange things.

"Hey, Tia, come here! I wanna tell you a secret! Tia! Let's go to Bleak Falls Barrow! We have to get the Golden Claw for the shopkeeper dude!"

She couldn't help but giggle at his babbling. He was also waving his hand around like he had a sword and as if he were shooting fire out of his hand.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

"Oh, Dalevas. What am I going to do with you?" She chuckled.

"You can come here so we can make out! Let's fuck right now! My balls are as blue as the sky!"

As much as she wanted to actually do what he was saying, she had to restrain. If he found out when the drugs wore off, he would be angry. The sheets by his legs were moving around as he kicked all around the bed.

"Tia! Come here."

She closed the book she was reading and walked over.

"Yes?"

"Lay down with me. I wanna cuddle. I'm getting kind of sleepy."

She smiled and set the book on the table next to her bed. She crawled in the bed, stepping over Dalevas. But before she could plop down on the other side of him, he grabbed her head and pulled her down for a sloppy kiss. She tried to pull away, and when she did, Dalevas kept his arms outstretched, reaching for her like a baby who just had his pacifier taken away.

"No, Dalevas. You'll be angry with me later if we do that."

"No I won't! I promise!"

"That's the medicine talking. It will wear off in a few hours."

"Come on, I'm already up and ready to go!"

"No, Dalevas. Ugh, if this is what it will take..."

Her horn glowed and his head hit the pillow like a rock. His soft snoring assured that he was asleep. She climbed off of the bed and picked up her book. But before she could walk back to her seat, she stopped. She turned back to Dalevas and noticed his hand dangling from the bed. She gained a mischievous smile and slowly backed up, her rear becoming close to his twitching fingers. But just before they touched, she stopped herself.

'_No, I can't do this. I want the real thing first_.'

She went out to the balcony to lower the sun, and then she walked back in and smiled at the sleeping human. She sat on her cushion and began reading her book once again.

ooooooooo

Dalevas stirred. She heard this and knew that violent tossing and turning meant that the sleep spell was about to wear off. By now, the drugs would have worn off as well. As he slowly began tossing and turning, she noticed again his toned chest. The way it rippled and flexed with his every movement. She felt a warm, moist sensation in her marehood, and she bit her lip.

'_That's it. Ready or not, Dalevas, here I come_.'

She rushed into her closet.

oooooooooo

"Ugh...murph...mmmm..."

Dalevas threw himself around violently on the bed, getting the sheets constricted around his waist.

"Mmmrp...hadgahGYAHH!"

Something slapped him in the face, hard. He shot up, but was suddenly pushed back down.

"Now, now. Sleeping in detention? I'm afraid you've had your three strikes, mister LeBlanc. I'm going to have to extend the time that you are here."

He looked to the side, where he saw the sexiest looking Celestia he had ever seen. Her hair was tied back, making a long, flowing ponytail. She was wearing large, thick-rimmed glasses with no lenses and tape around the nosepiece. And then she had on a plaid skirt and white shirt. Needless to say, his morning/afternoon wood was being rather aggressive to the front of his pants.

"Mister LeBlanc? Can you tell me why you are in my office?"

"Wha..."

"I don't need to hear it! Now, there are ways that you can avoid detention. Manual labor around the school, do extra credit..."

"I don't even..."

"Extra credit it is then."

She smiled and began to take off the shirt and skirt. She began to rip off the sheets from around his waist and began to grind her plot on his groin. Dalevas' boys were being crushed.

"Ah! Celestia! What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what we both have wanted to do for a while now." She said in her irresistibly sexy voice.

"No! Stop! We have to wait!"

"I've already waited long enough, Dalevas!"

"But you didn't even do it right!"

She stopped.

"What?"

"The foreplay. You need to have it last a little longer. Make me want you bad. Make the front of my pants break!"

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe a lap dance?"

"A lap dance?"

"Yeah. You know what that is, right?"

"No, but I already like it."

"Well, ummm. It's where I sit there and you do sexy dancing right in front of my face. Think of it as teasing me to the extreme."

"How should I dance? What do I do?"

"You know, shake your flank right in my face, maybe a little grinding."

"I can do this."

"Yeah, yeah."

She got off of him and he got up from the bed. He walked over to the love seat and sat down. She walked up to him, swinging her hips in a very sensual way. She was smiling viciously. Her eyes were half closed, and she looked like she wanted it bad. She turned around and began to move her flank back and forth, and Dalevas' eyes were glued to it.

"Dalevas, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I'm not patient enough."

"Fair enough. But you know what I really like?"

"Hmm? What is it? I'll do anything."

"Socks."

"What?"

"Socks. Or whatever is closest to them here. If you wear big, striped leggings on your legs then I'll most likely dive right on top of you."

"Then I'll go get some leggings."

She tickled his chin with her wing and went over to her closet, swaying her hips, watching as Dalevas' eyes stayed locked on to her rump.

'_Oh fuck! What do I do?_'

He went over to the door, but when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. He looked over to the bed, and dove, sliding the last few feet under the bed.

"I've got the... Dalevas? Where are you, stud?"

He watched her hooves, wearing purple, striped, fuzzy leggings walked over to the couch.

"Dalevas?"

She walked around the room.

"So, hide and seek, huh?"

She walked all over, into Dalevas' room and back out. She eventually came up to the side of the bed. Her front hooves bent down and her face appeared.

"Gotcha." She smiled.

Her magic pulled him out, and she threw him onto the bed. She jumped onto him and held his limbs down.

"No! Please, Tia! I'm not ready! I'll scream as loud as I can!"

"I've sound proofed the room. It's just me and you."

"Please! We can wait!"

"The more you struggle, the better it is when we start."

"This is rape, you know!"

"Not if you like it, Dalevas."

At this point, he gave up. He relaxed his muscles, taking a deep breath. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, making sure to practically full his mouth with her saliva. She threw his pants off of him, and his boxers were now the only thing between their love tools.

"I knew you'd give in eventually."

"Meh, whatever. But can I at least be on top?"

She looked at him with a face that said "Really?"

She sighed and turned over. Dalevas got up and off of the bed. Celestia lay on the edge of the bed with her wings spread out, her front legs crossed, and her hindquarters facing Dalevas. The socks were originally a distraction so he could escape, but now he truly thought they looked absolutely mind blowing. They were literally the sexiest thing he had ever seen. And she still had the ponytail and glasses, so that doubled it.

"She had her tongue sticking out, and her marehood was well exposed now. It was extremely moist and was almost dripping. She looked back at him with the best bedroom eyes he had ever seen. The most obvious thing was the scent. The sweet smell of a mare in heat filled the room.

"Hurry, Dalevas. My legs are getting tired."

"Alright. I'm just..."

"I'll help with that."

Suddenly, his boxers were enveloped in her magic and they were pulled down to his ankles. His first instinct was to cover himself up, but now he was going to have to get used to her seeing his junk. He noticed her eyeing his fully erect member.

"I knew you were a big one." She said.

Dalevas stepped forward and put his hands on her hips. She bit her lip and prepared herself.

"Go on, Dalevas. It's my first time, too."

"Well, it's kind of difficult when I'm not the one that's horny as all hell right now."

"Shh. I don't want to hear anything but moaning from here on, okay?"

He grabbed his member and gently pressed the tip onto her opening. The nervous tension in his mind was about to drive him insane.

"I can't wait any longer!"

He was startled by her sudden outburst and he thrust himself in with extreme force. Celestia groaned in pain. She was clenching her teeth and tried to get a grip on the bed.

"Oh my god! Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, you did. Now do it again!" She said, hungry for more.

He pulled back a little, and then went forward slowly.

"Faster, Dalevas!"

He quickened his pace a little. The feeling of the friction between her walls and his shaft was absolutely mind melting. She cringed, moaned, and gasped through every thrust from Dalevas. Every movement was making the pain go away and be replaced by pleasure. She lifted one leg sometimes, and almost kicked Dalevas in the shin a few times.

"Faster! Harder!"

He went faster. There was a distinct slapping sound with every thrust he made. Celestia had soon decided that she wanted to see the look on his face as he did it, so she grabbed him with her magic and lay on her back on the bed. She lowered Dalevas onto herself, and he resumed his motions almost instantly.

'_I knew he would enjoy this_.' She thought.

He put is chest close to hers, and she wrapped her hooves around his body, looking over him as his head tucked into her neck. His thrusts made her jerk up on the bed, and she groaned and moaned as he did. She lifted his head up for a kiss and they sat there, panting through heir noses as they engaged in a battle of the tongues. Feeling his full length inside of her was the best sensation of her life. He had his hand on her flanks the whole time, rubbing just above her tail and the other hand was on her lower back.

She felt his hand move up and begin to massage her wings. She convulsed in extreme pleasure, throwing her hips into Dalevas. She soon pushed him over and was on top of him. She was going fast and hard, and Dalevas was throwing himself into her thrusts. She enveloped both her and him in her magic, which alarmed Dalevas at first, but she knew that when magic was present, it made the climax better. She had experimented with it when she was playing with herself before.

Pretty soon, her climax came, and it came like a tidal wave. Several surges of pleasure pulsed through her body. She continued her thrusts for Dalevas, who also came. She felt the warm liquid spurt into her womb and she lay her body down on top of him. They were both panting like dogs, and she gave him another long kiss. Her body was a lot bigger than his, so her chest fell onto his face when she lay down. She turned over, letting Dalevas breathe.

"Oh, Dalevas. That was spectacular."

"I...*huff*... love...*huff*... you." Dalevas said, still breathing heavily.

"I love you, too, Dalevas."

Celestia grabbed him and pulled him close. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep of exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 9

_I know that last chapter may have been a bit rushed, but everything happens for a reason..._

oooooooooo

**Chapter Nine**

Something wet, big, and soft rubbing against the back of Dalevas' neck woke him up. He squinted in the sunlight, and he almost sat up until he noticed the hooves wrapped around his body.

"Morining, Dalevas." A singsong voice said from behind him.

He turned his head to see Celestia with a wide grin. He then remembered what they did last night, and his face turned pink.

"I found last night fun, was it not?" She asked.

"Yeah... fun..." Dalevas chuckled.

"I told you that once we got into it, you would like it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Maybe we should take a shower? My fur is all greasy and sweaty. I'm sure you are as well."

"Yeah, sure."

The way he was talking made her frown.

"Dalevas, you seem... distant."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, it's just... Last night... I didn't really want that to happen."

"What? Why?"

"Well... I don't know... I just feel like I've betrayed someone, or like I've soiled the name of my species."

"Dalevas, as far as I know, you are the only human in existence. I'm sure that there is nothing bad about what we did. Besides, we had fun."

"Well, technically, you raped me."

She seemed taken aback.

"Rape? No, Dalevas. You were telling me to do those things to you. You wanted it, I could see it in your eyes."

"As far as I can remember, my eyes were probably filled with fear and confusion."

"No, I know a look of lust when I see it."

"Well, I didn't want to have sex, but you pretty much forced it upon me. I can't just brush that off."

When she stopped to think about it, she had.

"Dalevas, are you saying..."

"Yes, I am saying that I wish that didn't happen. I actually want to go back in time and stop it. Now I feel all... dirty and ashamed."

"Dalevas, I'm sorry. It's... it's the time... it's heat season. Trust me, Dalevas, if it weren't, I wouldn't have done that. It isn't my fault, Dalevas. Please, you must forgive me."

Dalevas sighed. He crossed his arms and began to walk to his room to get some clothes.

"Dalevas?"

"I forgive you, but I can't forget it."

"I have spells that can do that, if you wish."

"I mean, I want to forget it, but I also don't want to. It was our first time, but we have only been a couple for a few days now."

"I know. But it's the season. It's the time. Trust me, Dalevas, I had no control."

"I know that. And you have been alive for centuries without a stallion."

"I am deeply sorry, Dalevas. I wish you would have told me before I had gotten too far into it. I promise, from now on, I will go at your pace. I will only be intimate with you when you wish."

"That's what I like to hear. I can forgive you, Tia."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Dalevas."

"I love you, too, Tia."

She gave him a small peck on his cheek. She looked over his shoulder and into his room, where she saw the glass shower door.

"Now, about that shower."

Dalevas sighed.

"Fine."

She smiled and looked over at her bathroom.

"Why don't we use my bath instead?"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Alright."

She walked into her bathroom, again swaying her hips with emphasis on her tail swishing from side to side. Dalevas followed her in and she closed the door. She used her magic to turn on the water, and she made it hot enough to make steam fill the room and begin pouring out of the open window. The tub was huge, and was more like a jacuzzi than a tub. She stepped in, Dalevas being hesitant to take off his boxers.

"Oh, come on, Dalevas. It wouldn't be any different than a stallion. They walk around naked all the time." Celestia said.

Well, she was right. Dalevas slipped his boxers down, and her eyes were drawn down to his pelvic region. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. He blushed and stepped in the tub across from her. She was again drawn to his toned upper body, which was only partially showing above water. She began to feel the same lust that she had felt the previous night. As Dalevas dunked his head down to get his hair wet, she looked over at a small dial on the wall, turning it to its max.

Suddenly, bubbles began to fill the tub, and he pulled his head from the water. Once he was sure that the water wouldn't get in his eyes, he looked around. Celestia was nowhere in sight.

'_It _is_ a jacuzzi_.'

He looked around for Celestia, and he found nothing. He couldn't see down into the surprisingly deep water, because the bubbles weren't allowing him to see even a few inches down. He thought that she must have been planking him. He laughed and grabbed the shampoo from the side of the jacuzzi. Just as he was about to pour it over his head, he felt something touch his manhood. He jumped, and a hoof raised from the water, along with Celestia's head. Her hoof went over his mouth.

"Shh."

Her other hoof was playing around with his manhood under the water and bubbles. He started to get stuff, even though he wasn't really enjoying it.

"Tia, we said-"

"Shh. I'm going to make you feel like you're in heaven, Dalevas. Just relax."

"No! Tia! Stop it! Remember what you just said literally five minutes ago?"

"I know, but I'm sure you will change your mind in a few minutes."

She began to lower her head down into the water, but Dalevas lifted her back up.

"No! Stop! I don't wanna!"

"Oh, I know you do, Dalevas. I can feel it."

He felt her hoof rubbing his groin again, and he pushed it away.

"I'm not going to bathe with you if you're going to do this." He said.

She began trying to get her face close to his junk, and he pulled her up out of the water.

"Think about what you would actually want! It's the season, remember?"

"I don't know, Dalevas. All I can think about is you inside of me."

She licked her lips and kissed Dalevas, almost choking him with her tongue. He tried to push her away, but she was desperate to get some. He choked out his words in between gaps of the kissing.

"Tia... stop... I... don't... want!"

He had to cover his crotch with one hand and push her away with the other.

"Dalevas, the sooner you stop being a prude, the sooner we can have tons of little foals!"

She was getting stronger by the second. His hand was getting tired, and his other was being crushed between her marehood and his loins. Her horn eventually began glowing, and his hand was forcefully pulled from the water and held on her back. She did the same with his other hand, and then there was nothing between them. She got herself positioned perfectly and began her hip thrusting.

'_Oh, god damn it. It feels too good to fight!_' Dalevas thought.

He pushed away from the bottom of the tub and stood up, holding Celestia by her flanks. They collapsed together under the water, practically eating each other's faces.

oooooooooo

'_Damn it. It happened again_.' Dalevas thought, drying his hair.

"So, how did you find my bath? Was it pleasurable?"

"Damn it, Tia. We did it again!" He said, throwing down his towel.

"Did what?"

"I was completely helpless to your blind lust! You're still hypnotized by the season! We did something that I didn't fully consent to."

Her head again began to clear of her lust at his rabbling. She gasped.

"Dalevas... I'm... I'm so sorry. I can't control it! Really, I can't! It just turns on at random times when you are around. Please, Dalevas! Please, you must forgive me."

"I know you can't control it, Tia, so I do. But we need to do something. We need to get you to be able to control your urges, or I will need to get really horny often so I won't be against it."

"Hmm. I think I have spells for that." She said, tapping her chin with her hoof.

"Really? Well, I want it to be real, and not happen once you've already got me in your thrall."

"Maybe more hip swaying?" She said.

Dalevas thought for a second. He did love the look of her behind and it's glory when she swung it back and forth.

"That might actually work."

"Or more fetishes?" She suggested.

"I did like the socks. What about little things?"

"What little things?"

"Like, things that we can do to pleasure each other, but not actually sex." Dalevas explained.

"Oh, I know what you mean." She said with a sly smile.

She slowly approached Dalevas.

"Well, not _now_." Dalevas said.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, gosh." She said.

"Your urges seem to be more frequent since when they first started, do they not?" Dalevas said.

"Well, yes."

"How did you deal with these urges before?"

"Well, I had to pleasure myself for hours and hours and eventually they went away."

'_Does that mean I'm gonna have to... Oh god_.'

"So..." Dalevas said, trailing off.

"We may need to do these things a lot." She said, smiling sheepishly and blushing.

Dalevas sighed. He was in for a long night.

"Alright." He said in defiance.

He felt her hoof turn his head so their lips could meet. She pulled away, a small trail of salive stretching between their lower lips. Her eyes were the sweetest, most comforting thing he had ever seen.

"Thank you, Dalevas. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, anything for my Tia." He said, smiling and stroking her mane.

She hugged him tightly, burying her muzzle in his neck.

"I love you so much, Dalevas. You don't even know how much I truly do."

"I love you too, Tia. I wish I could live eternally like you so we could be together forever. Really, I do."

Something went off in her head. She had been so blinded by love that she had forgotten that he wasn't immortal like her. She looked straight ahead, still hugging him. All of the words were sucked from her mouth and were replaced by small bursts of sobbing. She began to let tears fall from her eyes, and they bounced off of Dalevas' bare skin. She closed her eyes tight and hugged him until his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

"Oh, Dalevas! Don't die! Please don't die!" She cried.

"Shh, Tia. It's okay."

"It isn't okay! You're going to die and I will have nothing left to love and-"

She let out another burst of sobbing that had built up.

"And I will never love anypony like I love you! You are my everything! I absolutely despise myself for what I did! I never wanted any of it to happen! I wish I could erase all of it except for the moment I came across you!"

He felt his own tears begging to well up.

"Tia, Tia. Shh. I promise you that I will make your life as happy as possible before I'm gone. I don't want to see any more tears."

"Do you know how long it will last for me, Dalevas? I have been alive for thousands of years! It will pass by in the blink of an eye!"

"Shhh. Don't think about that. Don't think about any of that. All you need to think is that I'm here. I'm here and I won't be going for a long time. I'm going to stay as long as I can. I'm going to live longer than any human ever lived. Just don't cry." He said, stroking her mane.

"But what about after you're gone?"

"Just keep me in your heart. I'll be sure to stick around. I'll be by your side forever. I'll be with you forever. Don't worry."

She continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Are you sure? Do you promise?"

"I'm absolutely certain. Cross my heart."

"And you won't let anything get between us?"

"Never."

She wiped away her tears.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I know. And I love you too."

Their lips met into a sizzling kiss that neither of them wanted to break. She began to softly sing into his ear.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."

More tears began to fall onto his shoulder.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

She kissed him again.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


	11. Chapter 10

_I have so many files in my documents that I started naming the ones for this story in Spanish. Anyways..._

ooooooooo

**Chapter Ten**

A few minutes, or a few hours? How long has she been crying? How long has he been crying? Neither of them cared. He gently stroked her mane as she let out her final tears. He let out all of his as well, and she kissed him again.

"I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I want you to stay with me as long as possible." Celestia said, kissing him again and again.

"Don't worry, Tia. I won't be leaving for a long, long time. I will never leave."

"I love you." She said for the thousandth time.

"I know, Tia. I know. I love you too."

She wiped away her tears and stood up from where she was sitting on his lap.

"So, *sniff* Dalevas. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, Tia. It's up to you."

"How about we pay a visit to Shining Armor? I'm sure he would like to hear your story of how you saved that store."

"And broke my leg in the process." He added.

"That too. But try to leave out the part where you cried like a little filly when the doctor came near you with that syringe." She said, smirking.

"Hey! I have an extreme phobia of needles!" He retorted.

"I know, but you were about to start flailing around and attacking everypony of they came any closer. I've never seen such an overreaction." She said, giggling.

"Whatever." He laughed.

He then thought about the robbers.

"Hey, what about the crooks? Did they have a history of robberies?"

She stopped laughing, like she got a bad report card.

"Well, actually, I didn't want to tell you this, but they were members of a cult."

"A cult?!" Dalevas said, alarmed at the news stake that was just driven into his chest.

"Yes. The Cult of Nightmare Moon. After I banished her, many ponies rose up in her support. They began to do rituals that they believed would bring her back. They all believed that if they appeased to her, she would give them great wealth and honor if she got the separate nation that she wanted. They haven't done anything to harm anypony, but recently, they have taken to drastic measures to continue the funding of their little club."

"Huh..."

"But not to worry. You aren't the first one to stop them. They have had many, many unsuccessful attempts before. They should have no reason to want you dead."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"It is. So, shall we be off to lunch?"

"Hold on."

Dalevas went into his room and put on clothes, making himself look presentable with a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He held the door open for Celestia after she got her crown and other items on.

"After you, mah lady." He said in a southern accent.

"What a gentleman." She said, smiling and walking through the door.

He then walked through, closing the door behind him.

ooooooooooo

"So, Princess, you were later to breakfast than normal." Shining Armor said.

"Oh, well Dalevas needed some extra time for his leg to heal from yesterday's ordeal."

"Oh? And what happened yesterday?" He asked.

"Well, Dalevas and I were enjoying a stroll through the city and I told him he could go off on his own for a while. He just happened to stumble upon a robbery in progress."

"Ah." Shining Armor said, assuming a position of listening.

"And while I was speaking with another store owner, I heard a loud crash. I went outside and found Dalevas fighting two members of the Cult of Nightmare Moon."

"Really?" Shining said.

"Yes. He refused to accept help and took care of both of them, but apparently the second one kicked him in the knee when he stabbed him in the chest, bending it in a way that human knees aren't supposed to bend."

"Ooh. How much did it hurt?" Shining asked, cringing.

"Enough to need tons of morphine. If I weren't human, I'd be dead from all of the drugs that were in my bloodstream."

"Was it that bad?"

Dalevas nodded.

"I bet you cried like a little filly when they came at you with a needle."

'_Fuck dammit_.' Dalevas thought.

"I'll be honest, I did." He said regretfully.

"It's okay, bud. I hate needles, too." Shining said, patting Dalevas' back.

"Who doesn't?" Dalevas said, followed by the light laughter of all three of them.

Celestia watched Dalevas and his warm smile once again, and found herself caught in his eyes. His bright clue eyes. They seemed more vibrant than any other human eyes that she had seen. It was like she was staring into the clear blue ocean.

"Princess? Princess?" Shining said, trying to get her attention.

Dalevas looked from his plate up to her, and her eyes met his. They seemed to interlock, like they were mentally linked. Her warm smile and half closed eyes meant only one thing to Shining Armor.

"Princess, why are you staring dreamily into his eyes?" He asked.

"Tia? Snap out of it!" Dalevas waved his hand in front of his face, signaling for her to pay attention to what was happening.

"Wait, Tia? What's going on here?" Shining asked.

"Nothing bad, Shining Armor. Nothing bad. In fact it's just perfect." She said, still staring at him.

Her look of love turned into lust quickly, as her eyes got more sensual and she lightly licked her lips.

"Oh, shit." Dalevas said out loud.

"Shining, if you would give us some privacy..."

"Whoa! Princess! What's gotten into you?" Shining asked, standing up.

She was now only feet from Dalevas. Dalevas, in turn, got up and began to back up.

"Tia, stop! You're letting it get into your head! Drive it out!"

"Your words are going in one ear and out the other, Dalevas." She said.

His back hit the wall, and he slid across it in the opposite direction.

"Princess! Stop! Why are you-"

"Shining, it's hard to explain." Dalevas said.

Shining Armor stood in shock as she put her front hooves on either side of Dalevas, pinning him to the wall.

"You might want to step out before you see something you don't want to." Dalevas said, as Celestia began to lick his face and try to kiss him.

Just before Dalevas' clothes started coming off, Shining Armor turned around and walked towards the door. He began to hear moaning as he shut the door behind him. He cringed and sat down on the nearby bench.

ooooooooooo

After a long wait, Shining Armor came out of the door, giving Dalevas a warm smile. He walked away, back towards the training yard. Celestia came out soon after.

"I'm presuming he took it well?" Dalevas asked.

"Better than I thought. Apparently he saw this coming. But he promised not to tell anypony."

"Ah. That's good."

"Very."

Celestia wrapped her wing around Dalevas and they went back to her room. He felt a little unsecure because of what Shining Armor had to find out. He was worried that something might slip and Celestia's reputation might be ruined.

"You're sure he won't tell anyone?" Dalevas asked once he closed the door.

"Shining Armor is one of the most loyal ponies I have ever known. You can trust him with anything."

Well, he was the captain of the royal guard. Dalevas had been so worried that he had forgotten all about Shining's job as the chief protector of Celestia. It was his job to keep her safe. This lifted a large weight off of Dalevas' chest.

'_Good, I don't have to worry_.'

He tried to forget that whole past hour and went back to Celestia's side. She sat in front of her mirror and made sure her fur was nic and neat. Dalevas came behind her and grabbed the brush from the dresser. He began to softly brush her fur and she closed her eyes. She made small, low moans and her mouth curled into a cute little smile. He smiled, seeing that she was enjoying it. He began to stroke her mane with his hand while he brushed her beautiful coat, and she began to moan in her mouth a little louder.

The more moaning she made, and the more her back leg kicked and thudded on the floor, the stiffer his little friend got. He set the brush down and used both hands to massage her wings. Her moans got even louder, and she gritted her teeth. He stroked the entire length of each wing, making sure to lightly tickle the soft skin underneath the feathers. Eventually, she threw her head back and turned around, taking Dalevas by surprise.

Her smile was devilish. Her eyes were half closed, and she licked her lips thoroughly. She pounced on top of Dalevas, making him land in one of the soft beanbag-like chairs.

oooooooooo

They had now been laying on her bed for a while, smooching the entire time. He lay on top of her, not bothering with putting his clothes back on. She softly massaged his skin with her wings, and he ran his fingers through her mane. He lifted his head up and they smiled at each other. He gave her another quick kiss and got off of her. He put on his boxers and pants and she put her hooves on his shoulders, stopping him from putting on his shirt.

"Dalevas, there is nothing that can separate us."

She kissed his neck and put a hand on her hoof.

"I know, Tia."

She smiled and looked off at the wall.

"There's something I want to give you."

She got up from the bed, walking over to her dresser. She opened the drawer and pulled something wrapped in cloth out.

"A few years ago, one of our documenters found this in a destroyed human library. It was the only surviving book. The rest were burned when the library was set on fire during a battle."

She held the book out to Dalevas, and he put two fingers around the back of the cloth. He unwrapped one corner, and when he pulled the rest of it off, he gasped.

"Well, the only surviving book was also my favorite it seems." He said with a little smile.

His fingers went across the cover, glazing over the letters.

"The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins." He read.

"You like it? I would have never taken you as a book person, Dalevas."

"I love reading. It makes it so I don't have to think about the bad things in the world, and focus more about the bad things in the book."

The top of it was slightly singed by the flames, but it was still in good condition. The mocking jay on the cover was still as golden as ever. The flames were still bright orange and yellow.

"Is it a good story?" Celestia asked, eyeing the book.

"It's wonderful."

"Could you... read it to me?"

Dalevas smirked and looked up at her.

"Sure."

She went over to the couch and sat down, leaving space for Dalevas. He sat down and she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his body. Being bigger than him, her head was higher than his, and she rested it on his shoulder. He fit into her underbelly perfectly and her touch was so comfortable that he didn't want to move. Her soft fur on his bare back felt so damn good that he tried to nestle in farther. She kept him as close as possible and nuzzled her cheek against his head.

"Alrighty. Chapter One-"


End file.
